Protecting Her Innocence
by 18Forever
Summary: What happens when the arrogant prideful playboy that is Sasuke U. meets the innocent, pure, and holy Sakura H. who just happens to have the mind of an 8 year old? How do their lives change afterwards and most importantly what happens when their personalities influence one another? "Don't you dare call me a slut! You inconsiderate selfish jerk! I only kissed him to make you happy!"
1. PHI Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… because if I did then it would just focus on the pairings! No seriously I have no connection at all to Naruto, but this story/idea is mine so please don't plagiarize (not like people would want to?).

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Protagonist…?**

* * *

"Everybody Run! The cops are coming!" someone yelled from the crowed.

I quickly glance up to the rear view mirror of my Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car, and sure enough I see the flashing colored lights of a police car far from a distance.

"Sasuke! What are you doing, hurry up and start the car so we can get out of here!" screeched the blonde model next to me in the passengers seat.

"Hn, don't be annoying and buckle up" I say passively as I swiftly pull the car door that was slightly ajar close shut.

Immediately, I put the car in reverse and swiftly back out of the racing grounds before getting caught. This day just gets better and better I bitterly think to myself.

This morning I woke up with one of the worst hangovers of my entire life, and that is saying something because anyone who knows me knows that I have a high tolerance for alcohol. And to make matters worse, my dear old father, the great almighty Uchiha Fugaku decided to barge into my room, not only scarring the shit out of my one night stand but also pushing me into the bathroom where he ordered me to take a shower. After having no choice but to comply, I came out wet and noticed a dark suit on top of my tousled bed where the floozy girl was no where in sight. He must have gotten rid of her I muttered to myself as I dressed into the luxurious suit.

Afterwards I walked down the spiral stairs of the Uchiha mansion and confronted my father for his actions. Actually, it was the other way around, to my great discomfort. He scolded me, as much as the impassive Uchiha leader can scold, for my irresponsible and reckless actions and for running around ruining the great name of the Uchiha.

Soon enough the scolding was done and was followed by a lunch meeting with the main branch of the Hyuga family. Now this lunch was the cherry on top to my anger and between the two heirs of Japans greatest industries: Uchiha and Hyuga.

I faintly remember abruptly getting out of my seat and walking out of the restaurant without a word, leaving behind one shocked Hyuga leader, one dismayed but slightly relieved Hyuga heir, and finally one aggravated Uchiha father. I mean how could I have possible stay seated while the two old fools planned out my future as if it were another business deal.

And what aggravated me even more was that my father went behind my back after I told him that I did not want to get married so soon as I barley turned 18 a few months ago. But that old man argued that I am out of control with my constant bad behavior and believes that settling down will make me mature.

Che… who does he think he is! He may be the head of the Uchiha enterprise and obviously my father, but he has no right to input about my marriage when he let his own marriage crumple to the ground six years ago.

Being a workaholic and never spending time at home, my mother decided to pack up and divorce him, stating that she did not want to be in a marriage where loneliness would be the only feeling she felt since my older brother Itachi and I spent most of our time in boarding school anyways. Back in those days, my father was very distant and cold and somehow their divorce did not surprise me, as I always felt a bit guilty for my mother's loneliness.

After the divorce was finalized, my mother went to live at the states and wanted Itachi and me to go live with her, but Itachi was already 18 and decided to travel the world on his own declaring that he will further his studies abroad before taking over the family business; I on the other decided to stay with my father because back then, I was always trying to get him to acknowledge me as Itachi was always his favorite.

I wanted my father's approval as well as his appraisal, therefore I always tried my best at school and got the highest marks but soon enough I came to realize that my best was not good enough for him. As a result, I gave up on trying to please him and did whatever I wanted without thinking of the consequences.

Well I guess the consequences are finally catching up to me as I suddenly relapse back to the reality of the inside of my car where the blonde beauty next to me is chatting about her recent shopping spree at Milan.

After having left my fathers side earlier this afternoon I took out my frustration out on a punching bag that was located inside the local gym. That is where I met this blonde airhead who recognized me as one of the heirs to the great Uchiha fortune and hastily latched herself to my arm. On any other day I would have been peeved but trying to forget today's misfortunes I allowed her to take me back to her place where I took out the rest of my frustration on her inviting body.

It was just too easy, I think to myself as I briefly take a glance at her yapping form. Thank god, she has a very appealing body or else there would be no reason for her to still remain with me.

"Hey Babe" I suddenly state out loud as my eyes still stay focus on the road in front of me.

"Aa yes Sasuke-kun" she replies with a blush on her cheeks to my pet name for her. This is way to easy I think to myself as a smirk starts to appear on my face.

And in truth "Babe" is an overused pet name but the only reason I call her that is because somehow I can't seem to remember her name- I think its Aika or Amaya, something like that; and I can't really call her easy lay so Babe is just the perfect name for her.

"Would you still like to watch me race tonight?" I ask her.

"But Sasuke-kun we almost got caught by the police and the race hadn't even started and I don't want to risk getting caught again if we turn back now." She replies quietly.

I frown, it seems that she is just another dumb blonde. "Well don't worry babe, there's more than one racing grounds around here, and plus don't you want to cheer me on while I beat everyone else" I say coolly adding another smirk for effect.

"Of coarse Sasuke-kun! I am just a bit worried."

"There's nothing to worry about babe, when you're with an Uchiha nothing can happen to you" I smugly state while at the same time grabbing one of her hands. This seems to knock out any worry out of her system as she smiles and squeezes my hand in return.

I smirk at her tactic, "Well then we should hurry before the race starts without me" I grin and suddenly pull a U-turn with one hand and speed off to the closest racing ground near us.

* * *

I can barley make out the cheering noises from the crowd surrounding the streets as I swiftly pass the starting point of the race which makes this my last lap. I can feel the exhilarating excitement rushing throughout my body as I my eyes instantly glance up to my rear view mirror and am content to see my opponents at least a mile away.

In reality, those amateurs never even had a chance to begin with. Not only are they racing against the fastest car in the world, they are racing with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha: the Uchiha automotive enterprise heir, how can I not win.

Since my family makes its money from the oldest and still prosperous automotive company, I have been taught to drive and race only by the best. Normally racing is a leisure activity for me, but on frustrating days like these, I ache to feel the adrenaline rush coursing through my system while driving 336 mph.

Vroooooooooommmmmmmmm!

I finally pass the finish line and slow down to a halt where I get out of the car only to be suffocated by different types of bodies trying to congratulate me by patting my body.

I inwardly sigh. This is the only thing I hate about street racing, if I were in a drag race the audience would be far from me and would never be in arms length to jump me right after a race.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Over here!" yelled a gleeful familiar voice from the crowd.

I instantaneously look around and spot the leggy blond a few feet away from me but as I start to approach her, all voices are suddenly drowned out by the long wailing noise of police sirens and flashing lights nearby.

Time seems to freeze as everybody's body goes rigid. But in less than a minute all hell breaks loose as everybody simultaneously breaks away from each other and starts to scream as the police have finally encircled the racing grounds.

I barley register the fact that I am being pushed around as people are trying to forcefully find a way to escape as the "po-pos" are capturing as many people as they can.

My first action is to go with the flow and find an escape route myself but I momentarily remember that my prized car is right in the middle of all this chaos. I curse to myself as I finally decide to take action and start rushing back to my car.

I really have no choice. If I somehow manage to get away from this mess, the police would be able to track me down through my car, as it is one of kind and owned by only one person: me. I keep cursing to myself and realize that I am almost to my red Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car. I keep dodging everything that gets in my way and am relieved to reach the door when I am unexpectedly tackled to the ground by three police officers.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" snickers one of the three.

"If I'm not mistaken, this pretty boy here seems to be the one and only Sasuke Uchiha" smugly puts the other one.

"Get the fuck off me!" I roar through my greeted teeth as I am still being crushed.

"Uchiha and their tempers" finally states the last one as I am pulled up and rapidly handcuffed with my hands behind me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I ask darkly.

"What the hell does it look like Uchiha…" as one of the three motions me to look at my race car still parked in the middle of the dissolving mayhem. "… I bet all my savings that that shiny car over there is yours and that clearly reveals that you were part of the race, which I may add is illegal" he finishes looking mighty proud of himself.

If looks could kill, my glaring eyes would have obliterated him as I am forcefully thrown into the backseat of a police car next to another unlucky teen.

"Your luck has finally run out kid, not even your family can save your holy reputation" sarcastically states the officer who begins to drive the car.

Family?

Aa fuck! I think to myself as the previous events have finally sunk into my mind.

I am in so deep shit right now, I ponder angrily.

'Not even my family' … those words keep repeating themselves in my mind as I the almighty Uchiha start to dread the future consequences of this night.

I mentally sigh. This is the second thing I hate about street racing.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?" asks the policeman on duty as I glance up to him to signal him my presence behind the bars.

"Hn" I mutter as I lean away from the wall and make my way to him as he has already opened the cell.

"You get one phone call" he merely states and motions me to follow him to where the phone is.

I merely shrug as I start dialing on the phone in front of me and impatiently wait as the phone is yet to be picked up. That moron better pick up if he knows what's good for him.

After a couple of seconds pass, the line is finally picked up and the first thing I hear is a loud yawn and a sleepy voice mumble out a hello.

I groan to myself. I am going to be here for a while.

"He…ll…oo" the voice yawns out.

After a couple more seconds of silence I finally speak out destroying my Uchiha pride in the process. "Dobe... I need your help"

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! First Chapter is Done! First of all I know that Sasuke is "slightly" out of character. But come one, how dark and emo can he really be if his family was not murdered and still living? But do not worry my readers! He is still the prideful, egotistic, attractive jerk we all love and care about!

I would appreciate if you guys could review and let me know how I did. Let me say this: I am not nor am I planning to become a writer; therefore, I understand if all reviews aren't nice. I welcome constructive criticism. Let me know if I intrigued you guys with this idea and if I should continue writing this story. I wonder if people are still reading this...?

I am leading up to a plot.


	2. PHI Chapter 2

A.N: This chapter is dedicated to Heydontiknowyou (first alert subscriber), SasuSaku246 (first favorite), and Sam for FIRST REVIEW! Thank You for the support you don't even know how much it motivates me to get chapters out faster.

Warning: In this story Sakura is **very** out of character and **this chapter** contains original characters. Also this chapter is longer than the previous and it might not be as exciting as the last one, but it is **necessary** because it contains background story so **don't skip** because I **ain't** repeating myself.. ya heard!

'Nuff said! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am 99% sure I do not own Naruto, the 1% is the inner me who pretends that she does.

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**Chapter 2: OH HOLY ONE…**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura-chan!" screams cheerfully a little boy who barges in the said girl's room and frowns when he sees her sleeping figure still wrapped around her fluffy looking blanket sleeping peacefully.

"Sleepy Head! Wake Up Wake Up now!" continues to yell the brown haired little boy as he makes his way over to the pink hair girl's tranquil figure. By using his small hands, the undersized ten-year-old boy climbs on the pink king sized bed and starts to hover over the still sleeping girl.

"Please get up big sister! It's not time to sleep" the boy finally whines and starts shaking the body under him.

"If you don't get up now I'm going to tell dad how you were gone out the whole afternoon yesterday and left me playing by myself" pouts the boy as he begins to get teary eyed remembering how he was left alone with no one to play with.

As the boy begins to descend off the bed, the thought sleepy girl suddenly grabs him into a bear hug and in a flash begins tickling him making him giggle in the process.

Sakura finally releases him and gives him another hug and then ruffles his hair. "Good morning Hayate-kun" she states as she begins to stretch out her arms and walk towards her bathroom.

"Sakura! No fair, I thought you were sleeping," whines the child.

Sakura giggles as she looks back and sees her younger cousin pouting while having his arms crossed. "Don't be mad Yate, and for your information I was sleeping very peacefully before someone shook me awake from my dream" she reproaches him.

"Aa I'm sorry big sis, but dad just arrived and he told me to wake you up for breakfast" states Hayate as he runs to Sakura and hugs her apologetically.

Sakura forgivingly pats the boy's head that barley passes her waist. "Its okay, I was just having a really good dream"

"What was it about? Was it about uncle finally returning home?" asks the now intrigued hazel eye looking boy. Suddenly he sees his dear cousin get gloomy at the mention of her dad.

"No not this time Yate-chan, but that reminds me that I have to go to the chapel after we eat breakfast" Sakura states as she finally begins getting ready for the day.

"Wait, what was your dream about then?" persists the younger Haruno.

"Ohh! I was dreaming that I was finally allowed to leave this island and travel to Japan and see how beautiful it is and I was meeting new people who were really friendly, then I was able to go out dancing and shopping, oh and also, me and my new friends went to an amusement park and even the zoo! Then afterwards we had a sleepover! Hayate can you believe it, a real sleep over with popcorn and movies; It was so much fun!" finishes an animated looking Sakura who was describing everything with her hands.

"That does sound like fun Sakura-chan", states Hayate a bit sad since he wasn't a part of his cousin's dream. But as he watches her he can't stop himself from smiling at her joyful and bubbly smile as she is no doubt still thinking about her dream.

"Sakura-chan! Come on, breakfast is about to start" says Hayate as he runs out of her room leaving a cheery Sakura to finally get ready for the day.

* * *

"Gorou it is good to finally have you back sweetheart" states Kasumi as she tenderly places a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"It is good to be back, although I will be swamped with work and getting everything prepared for the Roiyaru convention," replies a pensive Gorou who is sitting at the head of the dinning table.

Before Kasumi has time to ask another question, she hears running footsteps descending down the stairs and a minute later, her only son and niece are heading to where she and Gorou are sitting. As always, Hayate delightfully places a kiss on her and her husband's cheeks before settling himself down next to his father.

"Good Morning Auntie and Uncle" says a merrily Sakura and before she also takes a seat at on her chair, she skips over to her Uncle Gorou and places a kiss on his cheek, "I am glad you are home Uncle."

At the sight of Sakura's innocent display of affection, Kasumi suddenly feels a pang of sadness and guilt come over her: sadness because of Sakura's tragic life; and guilt because of her future.

As Sakura takes a seat across from her, Kasumi can't seem to stop herself from reminiscing about Sakura's unfortunate life.

Although Sakura was born into the average upper class that makes the Haruno name, Sakura's father Kizashi soon arose to wealth and fame by having discovered varies oil mines around Japan. Soon afterwards he met Sakura's mother Mebuki in one of the islands he purchased and the two fell in love. A little while after they finally got married and traveled the world before Mebuki became pregnant. Unfortunately, Mebuki died while giving birth to Sakura.

A devastated Kizashi became paranoid with Sakura's safety as he was always getting threatening letters, therefore he decided to move and built a home on one of the islands he purchased. In memory of his beloved wife, he named the enormous island after her. Kizashi then built a massive castle like mansion on the east side of the island surrounding it by huge gardens and a chapel near the entrance of the compound. On the north side of the island was where the dock was located. The island was heavy secured and at last Kizashi felt at ease.

But a few years later is when Sakura's misfortunes began. When Sakura was 7, she was kidnapped while Kizashi was on a business trip. Her kidnappers wanted to smuggle her out of the island, but while they became distracted she was able to run away from them. Sakura ran up to a cliff that was located at the edge of the island but was soon surrounded by her abductors and had no choice but to jump off the cliff and into the ocean. She was saved from drowning by one of the patrol guards but because of the fall, the impact of the ocean made her fall into a coma and a year into it, she was classified to be in a permanent vegetative state. Kizashi, hopeful that one day his only daughter would wake up never allowed the doctors to terminate her life.

Then one day after 6 years of being unconscious, Sakura at last woke up. She spent the rest of her underage years relearning how to do simple things like walking, talking, and eating; but due to the fact that she fell into the coma at such a young age, plus adding the lack of a social life outside her overprotective home, Sakura remained with the mind and personality of a little kid.

Meanwhile, Mebuki Island soon became one of the best resort for wealthy families. Kizashi built the resort's hotel on the west side of the island, opposite his home. When the resort was finished, it became the most extravagant structure in the world. It was bigger than Kizashi's house estate and had pools, restaurants, and an aquarium around the compound. The only downside was that the resort took up most of the islands space. A plaza and a beautiful field of cherry blossoms is the only thing separating the Haruno estate to the retreat.

Ever since Sakura's incident, Kizashi became beyond overprotective. Even after Sakura awoke up from her coma, the island held extra security since tourists were now a part of daily routines and Sakura was never allowed to leave Mebuki's Island.

Halfway through her 17th year of living, Kizashi went to the states for a business meeting and on his way back home never returned and the authorities were never able to find his plane. Since then, Gorou has taken over the business and Sakura well being.

Coming back to reality, Kasumi takes another glance at Sakura who is excitingly eating her breakfast and asking her uncle about his travels. In truth Sakura is a very beautiful women. Although having the mind of a child, Sakura has the body of a young woman.

For someone who is average height her legs are long and lean. She has a petite stature and having gone to the bathhouse with her, Kasumi knows that Sakura has curves on the right places that seem to enhance her small breasts and bust. 'It seems that being in that coma did effect her growth in that area, or maybe she's a late bloomer,' auntie ponders.

Anyways, what really catches people's attention on Sakura is her intriguing pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. The only explanation that they have concluded about Sakura's hair origin is that it is a mix between Kizashi's light brown hair and Mebuki's snow-white hair color. Sakura's eyes are the same exact replica of Mebuki's but unlike hers, Sakura's eyes reveal her emotions.

Sakura has a very bright and bubbly personality. If you add her childish behavior and her curiosity together, she is one of the most innocent and pure person that Kasumi has ever known.

Sakura has always been over protected and she has never known anything outside this island. Sure there are tourists and staff wondering around this place but she has never befriended kids her age. And come to think about, Kasumi believes that Sakura would be really out of place with other teenagers. But she is suddenly saddened to know that Sakura has not even had one best friend, and then an idea comes to her head.

"Sakura, guess what dear, we have some new tourists on the island, and I think I saw some kids your age" she all of a sudden says interrupting Hayate's childish rambling.

Sakura quickly perks up at the thought of meeting people her age.

"Kasumi, what are you talking about, why haven't you told me about this, is it any of the noble clans" ask an alert Gorou.

"Don't worry honey, I called the receptionist this morning and she told me that only the main clans children arrived yesterday saying something about having a vacation until the Roiyaru convention starts" replies a humored Kasumi. "Unless you are suddenly interested in younger women, then you are more than welcome to greet them," continues a teasing Kasumi.

"Don't be ridiculous Kasumi, as the future leaders of Japan's industries I have a duty to introduce myself as the head of the Haruno family" says an annoyed Gorou at his wife's previous remark while he silently gets up from the table.

"Uncle! Are you heading out to meet them, may I please go with you" asks a very interested Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't want you to wonder off and getting into trouble" replies Gorou

"Uncle, I promise to be on my best behavior and not take off on my own, please, please with a cherry on top," pleads Sakura who has a puppy dog expression.

"Fine" states a submitting Gorou as Sakura celebrates by twirling around.

"Where do you think you are going Hayate?" asks Kasumi as she sees her son following them out the door. "Your instructor is about to show up any minute so you have to stay here".

The last thing Sakura hears before stepping out of the mansion is Hayate's whining.

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Haruno and Princess Sakura" pronounces the doorman at the entrance of the lavishing hotel.

"Good Morning, has there been any messages left for me", asks Gorou as Sakura giggles at the doorman's nickname for her. Before she was in the coma, she would guilt the staff into playing make-believe games with her since she didn't have anyone to play with. That being the case, one of the games was playing castle and since Sakura actually lived in something that resembled one, plus adding her pink hair, princess sort of stuck.

The doorman flashes the laughing Sakura a smile before answering Gorou's question. "Yes sir, one of the noble clans has sent you a message."

As Gorou and the doorman continue walking through the giant lobby, Sakura suddenly hears laughing noises coming from the lounge bar that is located on the right side adjacent to the entrance. Curiosity gets the best of her and she slowly makes her way over to the entranceway of the room and becomes engrossed at the sight in front of her.

Seated on one of the middle tables of the bar are three late teenagers who are laughing with each other while consuming some food. Well, one of them is consuming most of the food on the plates while the other two try to gather some food before he finishes it all.

But what catches Sakura's attention is to the only girl of the group who seems to be chiding both her companions. She has long blonde hair that is tied up in a high ponytail and baby blue eyes. She is wearing a purple summer dress that goes up above her knees which seems to show off a lot of her curvy thin body; in truth, Sakura concludes that she is the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen.

As one cue, the last member of the trio finally notices Sakura gaze upon them and whispers to the other two, and immediately all of them are all looking up at a perplexed Sakura who is still standing near the doorway.

Sakura suddenly has the urge to run away from their scrutinizing eyes. After a minute passes by, the blonde girl rises from her seat and makes her way over to Sakura.

"Hey There! My name is Ino Yamanaka, my friends and me just arrived here today for a little vacation, are you here on vacation as well?"

"Uhhh… no" replies a timid Sakura as Ino is now interested in the said girl.

"Ino, don't be so impolite, you didn't even ask her her name, you troublesome women," states a male with a spikey ponytail and bored expression.

Ino scowls at him and turns back to the nervous Sakura, "Oh sorry about that, it's just that I am so intrigued with your pink hair, is it natural?"

"Don't be so imprudent Ino" says the bored boy as he gives an annoyed expression to Ino. "So what is your name, my name is Shikamaru Nara and I along with Choji were dragged to this island by Ino" he continues as he points back at the boy who has now finished the food and is making his way over to them.

"Don't say it like that Shika! And plus we might as well take a vacation here before the Roiyaru convention starts" replies Ino who has both her hands on her hips.

"Oh you guys are here for the Roiyaru convention?" ask Sakura who by the mention of the convention snaps from her dazed and timid form.

"Well Shikamaru over here was given the task to help prepare for the convention and have everything in order for when the clan leaders arrive, but Ino convinced us that since this year the convention was being held on Mebuki Island that we should come earlier and have a little vacation" says the boy named Choji as Shikamaru sighs of how much work he will have to do in the near future.

Before Sakura can ask them more questions, a hotel staff intervenes, "Princess Sakura, there you are, your uncle has been looking for you, he needs you right away."

"Princess!?" the trio exclaim with a thunderstruck expression.

"Oh no, Uncle will be mad at me for wondering off again" mumbles Sakura to herself. "Aa, I'm sorry Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-san, I have to go, it was nice meeting you guys" says Sakura before running off back towards the lobby.

"Is she really a princess?" ask a stupefied loud Ino.

"Maybe that would explain the pink hair", states Choji as he begins to walk back towards his seat.

* * *

When Sakura meets up with Gorou at the receptionist desk, she immediately spots Hayate beside his father with a sad expression. "Sakura, where have you been, you told me you wouldn't wonder off," asks an irritated Gorou.

"I'm sorry Uncle," says Sakura apologetically as she inclines her head and Gorou finally sighs out.

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't get into trouble, but Hayate came here without the approval of your Aunt, so can you please take him back to the house?" Sakura nods and both her and Hayate walk out of Gorou's sight.

"Sakura-chan! I'll race you back to the house," exclaims Hayate as he speeds away from her and through the entrance doors.

"Whaat-wait up Hayate, come back," Sakura tries to say as she also begins to run in the same direction.

Just when she is about to go through the entrance doors, she hears a deep voice say "what the fuck was that" and a second later instead of seeing Hayate's running form she bumps into something dark, firm, and tall. Sakura finally realizes she has crashed into a person and steps back and glances up to apologize and meets displeased onyx eyes.


	3. PHI Chapter 3

A.N: This chapter is dedicated to the release of the manga chapter 599. I have too many feels after reading it that I needed to finish this chapter to get some happy feelings back in me. I don't want to spoil anything for those who don't read the manga but those of you who, I would appreciate it if you could leave your thoughts rather than a review for the chapter? (I mean you could do both, but I want to know other people's opinion upon the new revelation). Anyways it seems that the chapters keep getting longer, so that's a plus right? Once again thank you guys for all the support and enjoy.

Disclaimer: This is the first time I wouldn't want to own Naruto because then I would have so much explaining to do and fans asking for my head! Kishimoto, you evil genius.

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**Chapter 3: Secluded Uchiha**

* * *

"Fuck… they should have just kept me locked up", thinks out loud a very disgruntled Uchiha heir.

"Teme, how can you say that? Your lucky that the officers dropped the charges or else that pretty face of yours would have gotten you molested," teases a grinning Naruto.

"Fuck off dobe!, I am not in the mood to hear your idiotic remarks," says Sasuke through his gritted teeth while at the same time glaring at his blonde friend.

"Aaaa teme you know I'm just kidding, I don't know why you have to get so butt hurt, seriously Sasuke get that stick out of your ass," says a very vigilant Naruto.

"Naruto," warns Sasuke.

"Okay, okay teme, I'll leave you alone, but seriously I don't even know why you're so upset, this doesn't even feel like a punishment"

"Speak for yourself dobe"

There aren't many times that Sasuke gets infuriated at something. Heck there are rarely any times he even shows off any emotions. But right now Sasuke is beyond fuming.

After he made that difficult call to his so-called best friend, he waited for Naruto to come down to the station to bail him out because of coarse he wasn't planning on having a slumber party with the all the delinquents.

But unfortunately his day really sucked that day.

Immediately after he was detained, news spread like wildfire. The media was already commenting about the incident and sure enough the people that Sasuke did not want to inform were the same people who were down at the station before Naruto.

What made matters even worse, was that both his parents were there.

Sasuke could understand his father being there because well he blew him off early that day, but his mother was very unexpected. Apparently, Mikoto wanted to surprise her dear son and spend some quality time with him; 'well at least one of them was surprised', thought Sasuke.

So when Sasuke saw both of his parents waiting for him in the waiting area, he knew he was beyond deep shit. He was proven right when he was released from that dump of a cell, but still kept restrained when meeting his oh so loving parents who walked with him to the back door of the police headquarters since the front door was blocked by the paparazzi.

By the time Sasuke was very "gently" shoved into the black limo, he was beyond nervous. Throughout the whole process both of his parents spoke no words to him, and was just waiting for the storm to finally arrive.

The only time they said anything to him was when they closed the limo door for him, and finally his mother said in a disappointed tone that Kakashi was going to explain everything. And sure enough when the car started driving off, Sasuke finally noticed his silver haired mentor and wait what!... his dobe of a friend sitting at the opposite end of him.

'Naruto really is dead last' was the number one recurring thought that Sasuke had.

So now here he was, on a boat making his way over to a secluded island off the coast of Japan. According Kakashi, his father was already furious with him for the stunt he pulled in front of the Hyugas and when his mother arrived at the house, the news of his arrest had already made a way onto the radio. 'People really don't have much to do around here' thinks Sasuke but at the same time feels a little smug at how famous he is.

But overall, Sasuke was pretty pissed at the predicament he got himself into. Kakashi told him that both his parents agreed that he was way out of control and needed to be punished so that he can finally learn a lesson. In truth, Sasuke not only was mad about his punishment, he was also mad that the day that both his parents finally agree on something is the day when he screwed up.

So here he was, the slick great Sasuke Uchiha on his way to Mebuki Island, some sort of fancy resort to carry out his sentence of seclusion from the outside world until the Roiyaru convention starts. Sasuke feels his fist ball into a fist. Although his parents don't spend much time with him; 'they sure fucking know where to hit me' he thinks.

For someone as carefree like Naruto this doesn't seem like a punishment but rather a vacation. On the other hand, for someone who doesn't want to be controlled and restraint in one spot like Sasuke, this seems worse than one night in jail. Never would the great all mighty Uchiha confess that Naruto's exclamation about pedophiles taking advantage of him actually did scare him a bit; but if he has to defend his sexuality for one night he would do it, rather then spend one whole month imprisoned on an island where he will be heavy guarded and have to help out with the preparations of the convention.

The Roiyaru convention is really becoming a hassle for him. He along with Shikamaru will be the representative's for the noble clans until the elders arrive at the start of the conference.

In truth, Sasuke has nothing against it but he is just irritated that he will have to take a part of it when in the past his father represented the Uchiha clan for the convention and he finds it pointless that he has to oversee the preparations when his brother is to become the next ruler of the clan and not him.

The Roiyaru Convention is a three-day convention that starts off Thursday afternoon and ends on a Sunday night with the Roiyaru ball. The convention is when all royal and influential clans gather together to discuss business deals but most importantly it is the only time when they all agree to start a new project for the poor. Last year, they all decided to build and fund for free clinics all over Japan.

Sasuke never imagined that the greedy wealthy people would one day all gather to help out the less unfortunate. Deep inside he feels respect for the one named Kizashi Haruno who created this event and in his memory the clans decided to continue this event even though he is now gone and that is also the reason why the convention this year is being held on his island.

"Teme I see the island! We're almost there!" screams Naruto as he makes his way back to Sasuke.

"Look how pretty it looks teme, how can you possible say this is a punishment!" continues Naruto as he becomes irritated at the still mad Sasuke. "I've never been on an island and to think were going to vacation here for a whole month!"

"What the hell are you talking about dobe, you live on an island yourself" trying to state the fact to Naruto that Japan is an island.

"Whhaaaat! Realllyy?" asks the surprise blonde.

Sasuke just stars at him unbelievingly. "No wonder Kakashi captured you so easily", he mutters under his breath.

"Aaaa Sasuke I heard that! He might look old and defenseless but believe me when I say that he is very fast and sneaky!"

"Maybe your too slow, dead last".

"What did you day Teme!"

"Are you deaf as well?"

Before Naruto has time to attack Sasuke, he is stopped; "Naruto, what was that about me being old, do I need to teach you another lesson?" interrupts a warning Kakashi who is currently reading an orange book.

"Aaa of coarse not Kakashi-sensei" Naruto suddenly sweats out.

"Kakashi can you finally get me out of these chains" says Sasuke who wasn't thrilled that they kept his handcuffs on throughout the whole ride because they believed that he could not be trusted and might have tried to jump off the boat.

"Sorry Sasuke, I totally forgot about it", replies a very humored Kakashi.

"Hnn"

"You guys quit your yapping! We are here! Do you think they have a Ramen shop around here", asks a very animated Naruto as Sasuke is finally freed from his restraint.

Sasuke looks at the island and then to Naruto and sighs out.

"This is going to be a long month."

* * *

"I can't believe that old pervert left us by ourselves!" screams out a very enraged Naruto.

"Dobe, I'm right next to you, there is no need to scream right on my ear!"

"Sasuke-teme I have a right to yell, that Kakashi pervert left us to wander around the island while we have to sign in at the hotel" Naruto continues to shout, "And he took the golf cart so now we have to walk our butts over there".

The raven-haired boy sighs.

By this point Sasuke was very irritated and not to mention sleep deprived. He really didn't have the energy to fight with his blonde friend since the last time he got any rest was two days ago. Right now he just wants to get to that damn hotel so he can get some sleep and get rid of Naruto as well.

When they arrived at the dock, the sight in front of them impressed all of them. The island was very huge and after driving up the hill to get to the main entrance, they were informed that to get to the resort they had to pass the plaza that was right on the center of the island.

Once they're guide let them be, on orders from Kakashi, the said man told the two late teens that he wanted to check something out that had caught his attention and left the two stranded with all the luggage and no transportation.

"Teme are we there?" asks a tired Naruto who is carrying most of the luggage.

"Dobe, nobody told you to carry Kakashi's luggage; and I think this is barley the plaza"

"Are you kidding me, the look Kakashi gave me before he left told me that if his luggage was left on the dirt, I was going to end up tied up again."

"Would serve you right for being so damn slow"

"What did you say Sasuke! I already told you what happen.." they soon start bickering but are suddenly interrupted by giggles.

They look up and sees three pretty girls around their twenties standing in front of the shops around the plaza.

"Hey there! By any chance do any of you ladies know how far the resort is from here?" asks Naruto.

"Its not very far from here, just go around that last store and walk straight and it should be in sight right away" says the brown haired worker who along with the other two are gawking at the two good looking teenagers.

"Thanks very much! Oh by any chance do you happen to know if there are any Ramen-... Sasuke where are you going! Don't just leave me all by myself" declares Naruto as he waves back to the ladies and catches up to his frustrated and annoyed friend.

"Sasuke it's very impolite to walk away from a conversation, I would think with all the money you have, your parents would buy you a good teacher to teach you some manners", mocks Naruto.

"Shut up idiot, and I wasn't conversing with anyone, I don't want to waste my time chatting with some fan girls, I already have enough at that at home"

"Sasuke don't be so conceited, who said they were looking at you, most likely they were gawking at me since I'm so ridiculous good looking"

Sasuke snorts, "Well at least you got the ridiculous part right"

"Teme!"... "Look, I see the hotel, dude it's so huge! I bet I can beat you there!" Naruto exclaims as he passes Sasuke and sprints off towards the hotel.

"Last one there is a slow poke!" Sasuke hears Naruto say and then immediately conjures up some energy and sprints after him.

'Oh hell no was that dead last going to show him up'

After a few seconds, Sasuke catches up to Naruto and passes him but slows down when he nears the entrance to let Naruto catch up. But, all of a sudden a small flash of brown hair flashes through the sliding door and past him.

"What the fuck was that", Sasuke says as he turns and finally makes out a small boy still running the direction that he came from. Before Sasuke has any time to walk forward, he hears the doors open again and abruptly feels himself being pushed back.

After a confusing moment he finally looks down at the presence blocking his path and sees a young girl with pink and bright green eyes dazedly looking back at him.

'Oh god no way! Not another fan girl' Sasuke inwardly groans.

As the pink hair girl finally focuses on Sasuke, he expects the exclamations and gawking to start but is quickly proven wrong.

"Ohh I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see you there" is all she says as she quickly hurries off the same direction the little boy ran off to.

If Sasuke did not have his pride to worry about, he would have definitely had his jaw open. 'What the hell did she mean she didn't see me! I'm over six feet tall!' Sasuke broods.

After five minutes Naruto finally arrives at the door looking utterly exhausted.

"What the hell took you so long dobe, I know I'm fast but you could have put in some effort or are you always going to be dead last", says Sasuke with a smirk.

"Teme you shouldn't talk! Your not the one carrying extra weight!" Naruto remarks at him, "Hey was it just me or did a girl with pink hair run passed you?"

"Hnn" is all he hears from the black haired boy as he starts walking away.

"Damn it Uchiha! I told you not to walk away when people are talking to you!"

As both of them near the luxurious front desk they suddenly hear a high pitch squeal accompany by a "how troublesome" sigh a second later.

"I'm never going to get a break" is all you hear from the young Uchiha before the madness begins.

* * *

Today was Sakura's favorite day. She was so happy and excited that she thought that she was still dreaming. She merrily skipped all the way back to her house with Hayate and dropped him off with his mom. Before leaving the house again, she delightedly told her aunt about meeting new people her age

Rather than wait for her uncle to get home and reproach her again for wondering off, Sakura quickly excused herself and started waltzing her way to the chapel carrying two huge cherry blossoms in her hands.

With all the excitement that she went through she forgot to pay her respects to her mother and father that morning.

As Sakura makes her way through the doors she immediately stops in her tracks as she sees a unfamiliar man with silver hair finishing his prayer while standing up.

The tall man turns her way as she is still staring at him and Sakura has no choice to walk up to where he is.

"Hello there" the man speaks up as he is also curiously looking at Sakura.

"Hi" she shyly replies

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, it seems I've been hanging around too much with my students. My name is Kakashi Hatake", he states as he extends his hand out towards her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" she replies as she shakes his hand.

"Haruno!? By any chance are you related to Kizashi and Gorou Haruno?"

Sakura's face suddenly flashes with joy, "Yea! Kizashi is my dad and Gorou is my uncle!"

"What a surprise, I never knew that Kizashi had a daughter.." Kakashi wonders out loud but suddenly spots Sakura still looking at him.

"Is something the matter Sakura", as the said girl blushes as she was obviously caught still staring at him.

"Umm can I ask you a question?" Kakashi looks at her and nods, "Why are you wearing a mask?" she fidgety asks.

Kakashi chuckles and tenderly ruffles her hair, "Well actually I don't even know anymore. I've been wearing this since I was little that I can't even remember and the truth is that it just makes up who I am... you know, just like your pink hair, it makes you unique and different".

Sakura subconsciously touches her hair and looks at him amazed, "Wait, you mean there aren't other people with pink hair?" she asks childishly.

With her question, Kakashi roars with laughter. "I can honestly say that you are the only person that I've seen with pink hair".

Sakura just stars at him stunned, but quickly changes the subject as she can see him starting to laugh again. "Oh were you praying for someone?"

Kakashi suddenly turns solemn and serious, "I was just paying my daily visits to some of my friends"

"Oh do you also talk to them?", a delighted Sakura asks while Kakashi gives her a confused look.

"Every morning I come here to talk to my parents. I never met my mom, but I come here and tell her everything that happens to me because even in heaven I want her to get to know me. I want her to know that her daughter for which she gave up her life for is okay and is happy and always thanking her for the opportunity to live. I also come here to pray for my dad, he isn't here right now but I know he is still alive and I pray for my mom to help him find his way back home to me".

After hearing her statement Kakashi feels his heart melt as he tenderly looks back at her.

"That is why I always bring these with me", Sakura says as she shows him the two cherry blossom flowers, "Every day I've brought my mom one and now I bring another one for my dad, were your friends very dear to you?" she instantaneously asks.

Kakashi is bewildered by her sudden change of topic. "You can say that, they were like a family to me".

"Then here you go", Sakura says as she gives the flowers to him. "If they are dear to you then you should bring them flowers to brighten up their day wherever they are".

"Wait, these are for your parents".

"No worries! I'll just go get some more" Sakura replies as she starts heading out the door leaving behind a bedazzled Kakashi holding two cherry blossoms finally wishing he had a daughter, especially one as pure and innocent as Sakura.

* * *

A.N: I am sorry if there were any grammatical or spelling errors, just wanted to get this chapter out. Remember I want your views on the manga chapter if you read it, if you didnt't then you really should (it has pictures!)


	4. PHI Chapter 4

A.N: Sorry for the longer wait but to make it up, this chapter is longer. Thank you all for your support and reviews so please enjoy. I'm sorry if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors. Conclusively, this chapter is dedicated to Timber Wolf of Purity (as we share the same pain on the manga).

Disclaimer: Me+ Naruto= /3

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**Chapter 4: Reunited (and it feels so good…)**

* * *

"Where in the world can he be!" screams a frustrated Naruto.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about yelling" reproaches the boy standing next to him.

"Sasuke, the quicker we find him, the faster I'll stop yelling and start eating. I am starving! I feel my life forces exiting out of me", Naruto says animatedly as he clutches his stomach in pain.

Sasuke indeed has not gotten a break. It seems that the universe is out to get him.

After meeting up with a loud Ino, a lazy Shikamaru, and a hungry Choji; he felt like murdering them on sight. Sasuke finally registered the fact that he is stuck on this island for a whole month and although he doesn't agree with it, he has come to accept it, but it becomes harder when people are making his life difficult.

So now here he was with Naruto, searching for their deviant mentor, as he is the only one permitted to sign any forms for the hotel and not to mention the bank accounts. Therefore, they've searched throughout the plaza and have found no traces of Kakashi.

"This place is huge Teme! I thought islands were suppose to be small, we're never going to find him!" proclaims Naruto as they find themselves stranded at the outskirts of the plaza near a new pathway filled with cherry blossom trees.

"Sasuke let's go in here! We haven't looked in here!" Naruto yells as they both begin walking down the new path.

"Whoa Sasuke, this place is so pretty, look how many cherry blossoms there are", Naruto observes as they are marching deep into the field.

"Hn" is all Sasuke replies.

"It's so florid and captivating, this seems like a fairy tale scene", continues Naruto as Sasuke raises his eyebrow at his blonde friend's descriptive vocabulary. "Look Sasuke, that cherry blossom tree is moving".

Sasuke suddenly looks up at Naruto to see if he has become delusional of hunger but then he himself hears footsteps where Naruto is still staring at and turns around to see what has gotten his friend's attention.

And sure enough there is a pink figure prancing around the field of cherry blossoms reaching up to one of the smaller trees, trying to get one of the flowers.

As the two boys get closer, they hear the pink hair girl humming to herself, as she is oblivious to their approach. When they are only a few feet away from her, Sasuke realizes that she is the same girl who bumped into him earlier that day. He looks over to Naruto and sees him mesmerized by the girl in front of them.

Before they can take any more steps towards her, she finally senses presences around her and whips her head to their direction and when she registers them with her eyes, she gives a frighten shriek and begins running away from them.

Naruto finally realizes their mistake, "Wait, hold up, were not going to hurt you", he lets out while Sasuke is very cautiously looking at the girl who stopped in her tracks after hearing Naruto's statement.

After a few seconds, it seems that she has finished contemplating her situation and slowly turns around and faces them.

"Sorry for scaring you back there, we just thought you were part of a tree", with that statement the girl is now looking curiously at Naruto; "Oh not that you look like a tree, its just that your hair is pink and I confused it with the cherry blossom".

Sasuke snorts at his friend's statement and the young girl finally becomes aware of his presence as well.

"Oh you're the guy from earlier," she professes.

"Aa, you're the girl who rudely bumped into me", Sasuke says back and she instantaneously looks down sheepishly, "Yea, sorry about that, I was just in a hurry" she replies, looking like a little kid being scolded.

"What! Teme you already met her, wait is she the girl from the hotel?" but receives no response from Sasuke who is still focusing on the girl in front of them. "Aa so I wasn't crazy, there is actually a girl with pink hair", Naruto continues and Sakura looks back at him and touches her bubblegum locks.

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way and this bastard over here is Sasuke Uchiha, we're really are sorry for scaring you, we just got lost looking for someone. Anyways let us make it up to you, umm, say what is your name?"

"Dobe, don't speak for myself", Sasuke says impassively but at the same time manages to glare at his friend.

"Teme, don't be so antisocial, can't you see that we almost gave, ohh wait what is your name?" Naruto asks the now fascinated girl.

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno", she says slowly.

"Sakura! That fits you so well, you know because of your pink hair that looks like cherry blossom, which you're named after", says a perplexed Naruto.

Sasuke sighs at his friend's unintellectual mind, which seems to snap Naruto out of is chain of thought. "Anyways, we're here on vacation and we just arrived today. Are you here on vacation as well", Naruto asks Sakura who kept glancing at the indifferent boy next to him.

"Oh no, I live on this island".

"No way! That's so cool", Naruto says to her while Sasuke only grunts at Naruto's respond, which makes her apprehensive. Before Sakura can ask about Sasuke's reaction, they hear loud footsteps approaching them from the same direction Naruto and Sasuke came from.

"I can't believe I let you dragged me with you, this is all just too troublesome" says Shikamaru.

"Shika! Don't be like that, I would have gotten lost without you", a loud Ino counters back at him.

"We're already lost Ino- ohh look who's here", says Shikamaru as they finally made their way to the group. Ino turns to Shikamaru's direction and immediately locks her blue eyes past the two boys and straight on a pink haired girl.

"Oh Hey! It's You! Why didn't you tell us you were a PRINCESS!?, exclaims Ino accusingly with both her hands on her hips.

"PRINCESS!- Say What!" asks a bewildered Naruto as all eyes are now focused on a nervous Sakura.

"Oh no, it's not like that! I'm not a princess, it's just a game that I play with the staff", Sakura shyly tries to explain.

"What", asks both Naruto and Ino.

"Yea, it's true, when I was younger I wanted to play this game called castle and the only people that I could play with was the staff, and ever since then I guess they never stopped calling me that", defends Sakura.

"Aww, that's too bad Sakura-chan! It would have been really cool if you were actually a princess, I mean your hair and this place looks like a place that came straight out a fairy tale book", says Naruto.

"Yea that's too bad you're not a princess" finally says a less loud Ino while both Sasuke and Shikamaru have been silent throughout this exchange.

"Anyways we've been looking for you guys" starts Shikamaru, "we just bumped in with Kakashi sensei at the plaza and he said to tell you guys that he will take care of everything at the hotel".

"What! Where was that old pervert! We were just at the plaza and saw no sign of that masked geezer!" exclaims Naruto.

"Ohh I almost forgot about Kakashi- sama" blurts out Sakura and all four pair of eyes turn to her again.

"What do you mean, how do you know Kakashi?" asks Shikamaru.

"I met him before coming here, I guess he already left the chapel"

All teens except Sasuke have their eyes enlarged at Sakura's statement. "You mean to say that that old pervert was hiding at a chapel when I was so unfairly starving to death", Naruto exclaims

Sakura is now intrigued by Naruto's choice of word for the silver haired man, "Naruto, why do you call Kakashi-sama a pervert?"

"Ehh Sakura-chan, what do you mean, why would I not call him a pervert, he's always reading that dirty orange book"

"I didn't see him reading any books when I met him" Sakura ponders.

"Well maybe that's the reason he went to the chapel… to confess his dirty sins!" Naruto exclaims while everyone else sweat drops.

"Dobe don't be such a dimwit and since Kakashi is back at the hotel, let's get going" Sasuke finally decides to intervene as he starts walking away from the group.

Soon enough everyone except Sakura follows Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, come on lets go so we can eat some food", Naruto says as he realizes the girl hasn't moved from her position.

"Oh, well I don't about that that, I'm not staying at the hotel and I don't know if I should go there".

"Sakura-chan don't be ridiculous, of coarse you should come with us so we can get to know you better and plus I'll treat you to some yummy food." Naruto says and continues, "Come on let's go before we lose sight of that teme" and before Sakura gets a chance to say anything, Naruto swiftly pulls on her right hand and they both begin to run.

After a quick sprint, both are just a few feet away from Sasuke who is walking towards the turn that leads back to the plaza. "Teme wait up, why are you always lea-", before Naruto can finish his sentence he trips on the curve on the now manifested side walk, and slowly begins to fall but forgets the fact that he was still holding onto Sakura's hand.

But poor Sakura wasn't expecting Naruto to trip therefore her body reacted immediately before she also fell and so she let go of Naruto's hand but unfortunately that made Naruto push her forward and she crashed onto the tall dark figure in front of her.

Before Sasuke has any time to register the situation, his body instinctively responds to the sudden crash from behind him and he spins around quickly before falling face first onto the pavement.

Therefore, he ends up on his back on the ground with an extra body weight grasping him around the waist and laying on top of him.

After regaining his breath that was knocked out of him, Sasuke finally looks down to see eyes shut Sakura on top of him and to the left of him he hears painful groans coming from Naruto who landed face first on the pavement. Sasuke wanted to laugh at Naruto's slow reflexes but he become conscious that Sakura was still lying on top of him and thus he slightly pushes her off of him and gets up from the ground.

Sakura still on the floor finally opens her eyes to see an irritated Sasuke standing up on the side of her.

Sasuke looking at a dazed Sakura was contemplating if he should help her up from the ground but soon enough rejects that idea as he hears the last pair of the group finally reaching their destination, and so he lets Sakura be and once again begins walking away.

* * *

At this point, Sasuke was just plain out annoyed. After having left the group of late teens behind him, Sasuke arrived at the hotel where he was instructed to his room and the first thing he did was shower. Being clean and dried, all Sasuke wanted to do was catch up on some necessary sleep, but the universe had other plans.

So currently, Sasuke is sitting at one of the tables inside the dinning room area of the hotel with the rest of his teen mates. For an unknown reason, Sasuke let Naruto drag him out of bed to have dinner with all their friends. The whole move and previous of events are taking a toll on Sasuke's body, that he doesn't know how he's still moving about. 'Maybe that's how that knucklehead dragged me out', thinks Sasuke to himself.

"Eh Sasuke, stop daydreaming and get some food before Choji finishes it al", Naruto says to the said boy as he points to a Choji sitting next to a Shikamaru hungrily eating away at the sushi platters at the center of the table.

"Hn", Sasuke says as he maneuvers his hands to get some food. If there weren't so much commotion at his table, people around him would be able to hear his stomach growling, and that is something Sasuke did not want people to hear; never would he hear the end of it from Naruto.

"Sakura, hurry up, aren't you hungry as well?" Sasuke hears Ino ask the girl who has caused him so much trouble. In truth Sasuke was a bit intrigued about the pink haired girl, but he just didn't have the energy or conversation skills to learn more about her, I mean since when do Uchiha's get so caught up over a girl they barley met.

"I'm not that hungry to be honest" is all Sakura replies.

"You should eat Sakura, you look pretty fragile to me, you could use some more meat", Choji unexpectedly states while passing the said girl a plate of food.

"Thank you" is what Sasuke hears Sakura say and Sasuke can't help himself from glancing at the pink haired girl. He notices that she is thin and small in stature and in fact she looks very fragile to the point that she might break any minute. She is wearing a floral dress that really illuminates her light skin and bright features such as her hair and eyes. In such a little time since they met, which was less than a day, for some reason Sasuke doesn't like looking at her emerald eyes. They show too much emotion for him; they show curiosity most of the time, Sasuke thinks to himself.

Sasuke is pulled out of his train of thought by the commotion that is taking place next to Choji, who accidently spilled sushi all over Ino. The next thing Sasuke sees is the blonde girl angrily puffing herself to the bathroom while dragging a concerned green-eyed girl with her. 'See, those green eyes of her will be the death of her, plus she needs to grow a backbone if she is to befriend Ino', Sasuke silently thinks to himself.

"Sasuke what's wrong? You seem exhausted, well if you get past that stoic face of yours. I swear if there were little children around here you would definitely scare them away", Naruto says.

"Naruto don't be a nuisance, I'm not in the mood to hear your idiotic remarks".

"Teme! How can you say that after you left Sakura-chan and me lying on the ground like that? My face still really hurts!" Naruto says while rubbing the bruise on the side of his face that is appearing, "I'm used to your abuse-ment teme, well because that's just the type of relationship we have, but you can't go on treating Sakura-chan like that, she's different than us and Choji is right, she doesn't just look fragile she is FRAGILE so it is our duty to protect her".

Sasuke would have been surprised at how observant his friend has been on the new girl but that's just how Naruto is, the whole time he acts like the most clueless guy in the world but next thing you know, he can become very astute. But that doesn't mean Sasuke has to agree with him. "Fuck dobe, you make it sound like were dating or something and I'll treat her like I treat every other girl, she's not invalid or something for me to go out of my way and help her when she doesn't need it".

"What the hell Teme! I don't know about you, but my preference lies within the female region, and I mean you look like a girl and stuff but I just don't roll that way. Plus I have Hinata-chan so don't get any ideas while were stuck on this island" says a very amused Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growls out. "Don't be so absurd, if were talking about manhood here, let me just remind you how many women I've been with. And plus it took you long enough to actually notice the Hyuga's obsession over you, seriously dobe that's why your always dead last".

Naruto no longer had an amused face, "Don't call Hinata-chan's love an obsession, you man whore! Plus Hinata was very good at hiding her feelings for me".

"Oh yes, because blushing a bright red color and fainting is a perfect way to hide your feelings", says a sarcastic Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Dobe".

After a few minutes of intense glaring, Sasuke finally decides that he has had enough for the day and starts getting up. But as he pushes his chair back out of the table he barley gets up from his chair when all of a sudden, he feels a coat of hot liquid pour all over his head.

Before he even has time to curse, he looks up and sees a very shocked and appalled Sakura above him carrying a now empty tray of bowls.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke! It was an accident, I'm sorry", Sakura says to a very angry Uchiha who has not said a word. But eventually he gets out of his chair and starts to leave the group but not before giving one deadly glare to Naruto who still hasn't stopped laughing and abruptly passes by a guilty Sakura without giving her any kind of look and instead ignores her.

'Fuck! Now I need to take another shower', Sasuke thinks as he runs his hand through his hair and feels noodles all over his hair.

* * *

Today started out a great day for her. She never would have imagined that she would have been able to make so many friends her age in just one day. She really felt like the happiest girl in the world, well that is until later in the day when she just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground and never resurface.

"Ahh! How could I have been so clumsy, he totally hates me", Sakura chides herself.

The said girl was currently taking a walk past the edge of the plaza where she always ends up looking up at the stars on a bench near the edge of the island. This has become a nightly routine for her and so she always sneaks away from her palace of a home at night.

Sakura felt very remorseful and distressed about the spilling situation. For some reason, Sasuke's persona intimidates the pink haired girl. "How can someone very handsome, be so cold and aloof", Sakura keeps mumbling to herself. 'I mean I think he's prettier than most of the girls I've ever met', inner Sakura voices to herself.

"But what I did was pretty awful, the only reason I was carrying the bowls was to help out the waiters who seemed rushed at the unexpected guests" she muses to herself.

'But look what that got you into, that very godly looking boy is mad at you, and you don't get to meet so many attractive boys to begin with—heck you don't even get to meet many boys at all', inner Sakura continues.

"Ahhh, hopefully he doesn't hate me and makes everyone else hate me too", Sakura groans to herself as she falls onto the bench dramatically.

"Who in the world are you talking to?" says a deep voice behind Sakura.

The said girl quickly looks around and almost has a heart attack as she sees Sasuke, the boy who she is stressing out about, standing a few feet away from the bench, having a cool appearance with hands in his pocket which she is only able to see by the moon light that is illuminating her surroundings.

"Ahh, you scared me!" Sakura finally says as she catches up with her breathing.

Sasuke ignores her statement, "Whom were you talking to?"

"Ohh, um I was just talking out loud", Sakura says slowly and sees Sasuke raise his eyebrow. "Anyways, what are you doing here", Sakura continues.

"Hnn" is all she hears him say.

'Hnn, what does that mean, is that how they talk out there', Sakura ponders, 'Ohh, maybe he's still mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me'.

Sakura suddenly becomes tense and looks up at Sasuke with ashamed eyes that get Sasuke confuse. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happen today, I didn't mean to spill the soup on you, I'm really really really sorry. Ohh and I am also very sorry about bumping into you when we met, but I really didn't see you and I was in a rush. Also I feel very awful about squishing you with my weight when we fell, I'm truly sorry, I just wanted to stop Naruto from falling, but I guess I am too weak that I made myself fall onto you…..", as Sakura keeps rambling her apology to Sasuke, the said boy is filled with amusement.

'This is worse than when Naruto rambles and that is saying something', Sasuke thinks to himself. And in truth, now that Sasuke sees Sakura apologizing, he can't feel any anger towards her, maybe annoyance for all the trouble she put him through but as he sees her childish tactics he feels a bit guilty for putting her in this aggravating state.

"Aa its okay", Sasuke finally stops her.

An out of breath Sakura finally stops her rambling and looks up at Sasuke and gives him an innocent friendly smile. The said boy uncomfortable at the girls open friendliness looks away, "So what are you doing sitting here past midnight?" Sasuke asks her.

"I don't really like sleeping so I come out here to look at the stars, oh and plus the ocean really looks dazzling at night… don't you think so" Sakura asks Sasuke.

"Hnn", he responds while looking out at the ocean, which is clearly visible as it is surrounding them, "and your allowed to wander at this hour?"

At his question Sakura blushes sheepishly and Sasuke doesn't need to hear her answer.

Sakura laughs sheepishly and instead asks him again, "What are you doing here?"

In truth, after having left the group at the dinning table, Sasuke went up to his room and showered and finally was able to get the rest he needed. He woke up an hour ago and decided that he should wonder around to clear his mind and analyze how he got himself into this mess. "I wasn't sleepy", is all he responds to the pink haired girl, "and plus I rarely get any peace and quiet with that dobe around."

Sakura gives him a quizzical look, "Ohh do you mean Naruto?"

"Aa, he's the only dobe on this island", Sasuke says with a smirk, which makes Sakura happy because this is the first time she sees Sasuke with a sort of smile on his face.

"Aa, I like him, he's very happy and full of life and he's funny", and with this statement, Sasuke snorts out, "It's because you don't have to spend every second with him, then you would have a different opinion".

"Are you guys brothers? Why do you guys have to spend every second with each other?"

Sasuke gives Sakura a questioning look, "No its not like that, were not related, we just kind of grew up together and he rants about how he's my best friend, which I don't mind because I'd be proud to be my friend as well", Sasuke cockily smirks to himself as he finishes his sentence.

"So he's your best friend?"

"Something like that", Sasuke quietly confesses.

"Ah, I'm so jealous of you", Sakura outwardly says to him and she glances to see him giving her a confused look, well as confused as he can show.

"I'm jealous of your relationship with Naruto, you guys are best friends and in whatever situation you guys ever get yourself into, you guys know that you have each other for support", Sakura innocently says, as Sasuke can't help himself from thinking how true her words are.

"Naruto mention something about you guys being on vacation" Sakura says as Sasuke hasn't said anything.

"Everyone else is here on vacation, I'm not, I'm stuck on this island for a while" Sasuke replies with a sadistic tone.

"Why do you say it like that Sasuke? This place isn't bad, it's my home and it's the only place I have ever known", Sakura unexpectedly states out loud defensively.

Sasuke glances down at her sitting form, "That's not what I ment, I just don't want to be in a place where I am forced into staying", Sasuke says cautiously.

"Why are you forced here?"

After a few seconds of silence, he finally responds, "I did something stupid and I am being punished for it".

Sakura unable to understand how living on this island is considered a punishment feels empathy towards Sasuke's tone, "Don't worry Sasuke-san, by the end of your trip you will definitely feel like you have been away on a vacation" she exclaims with a bright smile.

Sasuke only looks at her analytically but doesn't move an inch from his position and so Sakura begins to get up from the bench. Sasuke thinking that she is finally heading home begins to walk away but glances back and sees her lying down on the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"My neck is getting tired from looking up, the stars look better when you're laying down", she says passively.

After a few minuets she hears footsteps next to her and she glances up to see the tall Uchiha laying down next to her.

"Do you also want to look at the stars", Sakura asks but gets no answer, and so she gazes back to the field of stars above her. And so that's how they spent the rest of the night together; silently looking at the dozens stars while laying down side by side, and Sakura concludes that rather than feeling scared and nervous around Sasuke, she finally feels at ease with him, even if they don't speak at all. She feels that this is how they're ment to be, comfortable and assured with each other's presence, the start of a new friendship.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! Anyways I have a question for my readers! In one of my reviews I was asked if there would be lemon in this story. I mean I have read stories that do include lemon scenes, not because I'm a pervert or something (cough cough), but I am unsure if I would be able to write scenes like that. So I just want to know if you guys are okay with lemon in this story. I want your opinion so I can consider "researching" on this topic, but just know that if I do agree with lemon scenes then it would be in future chapters, so don't be expecting any lemonade sales any time soon! So please review so I know what you guys are thinking.


	5. PHI Chapter 5

A.N: Sorry for the long wait, but to make it up to you guys, I give you this long ass chapter!

Disclaimer: Sue Me for all I care! ... (just kidding). Me do not own Naruto!

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**C****hapter 5: A New Side of Her**

* * *

Slurp•Slurp•Sluuuurrp

Sasuke was getting pretty damned annoyed and appalled at how his blonde friend was chugging down the ramen- this was what? ... his 5th bowl?

It never ceases to amaze him how much Naruto's stomach can take in without ever feeling nauseated or bored with the repetitive flavor of ramen.

"Dobe, slow down your going to choke and your making a mess", Sasuke says from the doorway of the dinning room they were in yesterday.

Naruto cringes his neck and turns his direction to the intruder while slurping the last of the ramen from the bowl, "Teme where the hell have you been, you missed breakfast and Kakashi-sensei went to look for you but you weren't in your room, so we had to start without you, and let me tell you that it was yummy to my tummy", Naruto finishes childishly by rubbing his belly.

"Che, if you had breakfast why the hell are you stuffing your face then?"

"Eh- well in the morning I asked for ramen but they said they were barley getting resupplied and they told me to wait until noon and of coarse I could not skip breakfast, I would die of starvation! So here I am, getting reacquainted with the most holy of foods", Sasuke sighs as Naruto finally finishes talking, he just asked him a question, he didn't want to hear his life story.

"Anyways teme, you didn't answer my question, where did you go hide yourself", Naruto asks, as it seems that he has finaly finished with his meal and begins standing up.

"Hnn"

"Sasuke what did we go over? Your suppose to use full words now, preschools days are over, although I must agree with you, that people around here won't want to hear your bastard of a voice, it is still impolite-"... Naruto suddenly was stopped by a back slap to his head and saw the Uchiha glaring at him.

"Oy Sasuke, I was just kidding, seriously get the stick out of your ass", the blonde boy finishes but is instantly replied with a growl and another backslap to his head.

"Ah aa okay okay I'll stop", Naruto surrenders as he rubs the tender spot on his head, "but no seriously where did you disappear off to?"

"I went to walk around and I came back to the hotel but didn't feel tired so I went to the gym to do something productive", Sasuke finally reveals knowing that Naruto wouldn't have stopped pestering him about it.

"What, you were working out this whole morning?"

"Aa...you should do the same Dobe, I see that you're pants don't even close anymore", Sasuke says with a smirk but unfortunately doesn't get the response he wanted.

"Teme! Why the hell are you looking down there, you pervert! I already told you not to be getting any ideas while were on this island!"

"Tch, as if dobe!" replies an aggravated Uchiha who is glaring murderously at the blonde boy.

"I swear you have a bio polar disorder or something Sasuke, one minute your all checking me out and then you become like the grim reaper".

"Don't be such a dimwit Naruto, I was just stating a fact, your getting fat and you should start working out… unless Hinata likes the bulky type... mmm in that case you better watch out dobe, Choji might give you a run for your money".

"Say Whaaattttt! Sasuke you are such a bastard! How can you possibly think that Hinata would look at any other guy except me! And how dare you call me fat! This suit just makes me bigger than I really am".

"Hnn, if you say so moron, but keep eating like that and I'm gonna have to take you shopping to the plus size area".

"TEMEEEE! How dare you critique my body! For your information if I went to the gym for a whole day, I would get a better body than yours."

"Not even in your dreams"

"Ha why Sasuke-teme you are an arrogant self conceited jerk, I don't even know what makes girls so attracted to you, your pretty lanky looking to me".

..."What the hell Dobe! I am anything but that, do you even know the definition of lanky and have you not seen me", replies a now mad Sasuke who takes pride in how fit his body is.

Naruto sighs, "Teme, teme, teme, we really have to work on that ego of yours and how many times do I have to repeat myself, your not my type, I'm not into egotistic jerks".

"Ahhh- teme- I can't breath".

"Sasuke please put down Naruto, your a guest in this place, do you really want to make these nice people clean after your mess", says Kakashi in an uncaring voice who just walked into the room and is still reading the same book in front of his face.

After a couple more seconds, Naruto is released from Sasuke's grip, "Sasuke your going to pay for that", says Naruto after finally finding his voice.

"Say Sasuke where have you been, it seems that you disappeared earlier, you weren't trying to escape were you?" asks Kakashi as Sasuke just stares nonchalantly at the wall in front of him.

"Hnn", is all the Uchiha replies, as he won't get into the subject that led to aggravating events.

Kakashi sighs and pulls away from his book, "Just make sure you two don't cause any trouble, you guys are guests and causing any more misdemeanors won't get you any brownie points", he finishes by staring at the Uchiha who just snorts out.

"What are you guys doing here, the staff told us there was a big commotion coming from this room", asks Ino who has also walked into the dinning room with Shikamaru and Choji trailing behind her.

"Aa don't worry, it was nothing", answers Kakashi.

"What do you mean it was nothing! I was almost choked to death by this harasser" Naruto yells as he points an accusing finger at the impassive Uchiha.

"Don't tell me you guys are at it again, you two are too troublesome" states Shikamaru.

"Ano, it's not me, it's Sasuke, he's been harassing me lately"

"Dobe" Sasuke warns out.

"What does that even mean!?... Actually I don't even want to know what goes on between you guys", says a very perplexed Ino who is giving the two boys an uncertainly glance, "any who were on our way to visit Sakura".

With the mention of the pink haired girl both Naruto and Sasuke become alert.

"Aa Aa, Ino, let me go with you, I want to see Sakura-chan too" pleads Naruto.

Shikamaru sighs, "Ino why are you making implications like that, and we don't even know where Sakura lives".

"Shika don't be acting all negatively, and plus it can't be that hard, were on an island it's not like were in Tokyo or something and plus we can ask the staff around here".

"Aa I'm sorry Ino, unfortunately today you won't be able to visit Sakura" states Kakashi as he has finally put his book away.

"What do you mean we can't visit her Kakashi-sensei", asks an impatient Naruto.

"I ran into Sakura and her uncle this morning and she has business to take care of, therefore your visit will have to wait".

"What kind of business Kakashi-sensei" asks Ino.

"I'm unsure of that Ino, but her uncle is coming to visit you guys later, so please be on your best behavior"

"What do you mean? Why would her uncle want to meet with us?" asks Choji.

Kakashi let's out another sigh, "I thought at least the two of you would have figured it out", he says while glancing at Sasuke and Shikamaru who have become interested in the conversation, although the black haired Uchiha hasn't shown it.

"What does Sakura's uncle have to do with us?" the lazy genius asks.

"Sakura's uncle is Gorou Haruno", Kakashi slowly says out loud and all teenagers around him are confused with the meaning of the name, so he let's the information sink in.

"Wait, so that means... Sakura is a Haruno", Shikamaru says out loud as he is still processing the information.

"Not just any Haruno, she is the daughter of Kizashi Haruno" Kakashi finally reveals and looks at his audience to see that that piece of information has shocked them into silence, even his pupil has an astonished expression.

"Whhhhaatttt", finally yells out a disbelieved Ino.

"Wait what are you guys talking about, I don't understand! Why is Sakura's last name so important, who is this Kizashi and Gorou?" asks a very confused Naruto while everyone just let's out an irritated sigh.

"Geez Naruto, you never seize to amaze me" says Shikamaru but is interrupted by Ino's high pitch voice. "Naruto, Kizashi Haruno is the multi millionaire owner of the Haruno enterprise, his company is number one in the oil industry, he's almost as rich as the noble clans of Japan, and that is saying something since he is self made and has only been around for a few decades versus the noble clans who have lasted centuries".

With this new information Naruto's jaw drops and he turns to Sasuke, "Are you saying that he is almost as rich as your family"... but is interrupted by Kakashi, "Well I wouldn't say as rich as them, but he is wealthier than the other clans" he trails off as he looks toward Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"He was", Sasuke says unexpectedly and all pair of eyes turns to him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questions him.

"He means that Kizashi Haruno is deceased, that is the reason why were here on his island, to have the Roiyaru convention in his memory", Shikamaru answers for Sasuke as everyone becomes silent with the truth.

Naruto finally breaks the silence, "I feel so bad for Sakura-chan".

"Yea me too, she just lost her father and not to mention the fact that her mother passed away a long time ago", a sorrowful Ino says.

"Wait so what your saying is that Sakura-chan has already lost both of her parents?" Naruto asks solemnly.

"It seems to be true, all I ever knew about the Haruno enterprise was that it was built by Kizashi Haruno, who eventually married Mebuki but after a few years she passed away, I didn't even know an heir existed", Ino states out loud.

"Mmm, maybe that explains everything", Choji states out loud.

"What do you mean", asks Shikamaru.

"Well you see, since my family is in the food and nutrition business we were contacted by one of the representatives of the Haruno family and ordered to create a strong nutrition pill that solely nourished the body but the thing was that it had to be converted so that it would be fit in a drip intravenously. We kept making it for 6 years and afterwards we were asked to change it back to a nutrition pill but this time we were asked to add more vitamins. Throughout the years, I would ask my parents whom it was for since it seemed that our priority was to keep creating the pill, and one day my father said that this was very important because it was for the future leader of the oil industry. So I guess the pill was for Sakura since she is now the sole heir to her dads enterprise, although I don't know why she needed it."

"Whatt are you talking about Choji? What does a food pill have to do with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks loudly while the other late teenagers are pondering on this new fact and trying to connect it to the present situation.

Kakashi sighs, "Well its no use not to tell you guys now".

"Kakashi-sensei, tell us what?" Ino asks him.

"After I met Sakura yesterday, I was a bit intrigued with the fact that Kizashi never mention to the press that he had a daughter, so I did some research and found out that Sakura is indeed the only heir. But I also learned that her mother died after child bearing that Kizashi became paranoid with Sakura's safety, so he never mention that he had a daughter and created this island as his home and in memory of his wife. Unfortunately word got out about the female heir that one day when Sakura was 7 and Kizashi was on one of his business trips, she was kidnapped but somehow ended up escaping only by jumping off the cliff of the island, which put her in a vegetative state for 6 years. I'm guessing that's why your family was asked to create a nourishment pill and put it into a drip intravenously, it was the feeding Sakura throughout the years", Kakashi finishes as he looks at Choji and realizes that the whole room has become silent, even Naruto looks loss at words.

"Wait, if your saying she was in a vegetative state for that long, how did she manage to get out of it?" Shikamaru asks.

"I really don't know the details, but she miraculous woke up around five years ago".

"Poor Sakura, and here I thought that she had an easy and fun life, you know living in this island and her dad having been Kizashi" Ino says as everyone keeps quite.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto yells out with confidence, "Well that settles it then!"

"Naruto what are you talking about", Choji asks.

"What do you mean what I am talking about, I'm saying that Sakura-chan's sad days are over. She may no longer have her parents with her but starting today, she has friends that will protect her and make sure her tragedies are over with. I don't know about you guys but Sakura-chan won't have a reason to be unhappy when she's with me", Naruto finishes with a gleeful smile and a thumps up pose.

Ino laughs and her two friends follow, "Naruto's right, well for once he's right", she says while Naruto pouts, "Sakura should have no reason to be sad when she's with us and am going to make her smile the most", she finishes while giving Naruto a challenging glance.

"What! Well we'll see about that", Naruto replies as he is about to run out the hotel, no doubt going to find Sakura, "Wait where does she live?"

"I already told you guys that she has things to do today so you will wait till tomorrow", Kakashi replies with a smile as he begins walking out, "don't get into trouble today, oh and I heard that they opened the aquarium just for you guys".

"Aaaaa! An aquarium, how cool, come on you guys lets go check it out", Ino perks up as she grabs Choji and Shikamaru's hands and begins rushing out.

"Wait I want to see the aquarium too", Naruto says as he begins running after them but looks back to see his raven haired friend still standing where they were, "Sasuke, hurry up".

At the sound of his name Sasuke looks up at his friend. Throughout the whole ordeal of sharing Sakura's background, Sasuke felt something inside of him start to change, maybe it was the fact that she didn't fawn over him or maybe it was because he managed to lay next to her last night looking at the stars without feeling any awkwardness, but he knew that Naruto had been right.

"Naruto", Sasuke finally says and Naruto knows that Sasuke is being serious and turns his whole attention to him, "Yea?"

"You were right… it is our duty to protect her."

With this statement Naruto lets out a grin and nods his head, "With us around she won't need any protection… and I'm glad I'm finally getting acknowledged, now if you could add some respect to it", he finishes with a laugh.

For the first time since a long time ago Sasuke smiles but is quickly turned into a smirk, "Don't count on it" and then they both begin following the rest of the group.

* * *

She was still feeling the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. Who would have known how ecstatic one would get after traveling on a jet for the first time… heck she would still feel the same if it was a regular airplane.

Sakura was currently making her way out of her castle like home after trying unsuccessfully to sleep. The day's activities actually left her pretty tired but for some unknown reason, sleep never came and Sakura is not the type of person to stay still for a long time, especially not after today.

So once again she was taking her nightly walks around the island.

Sakura was in an ecstatic mood; she and her uncle had flown in into Tokyo hospital to have her yearly exam that had become a routine ever since she awoke from her coma. 'Maybe that's why I'm never sleepy', Sakura thinks to herself as she has to be drop dead tired for sleep to consume her.

Today, Dr. Mitashi had informed her and her uncle that her body has finally recovered from her days spent "sleeping", meaning that she no longer had to suffice with food pills and vitamins and those tedious tests that ranged from blood tests to x-rays, but most importantly that she was no longer considered sick. And this made Sakura feel... Free.

In truth, if anyone asked her how it felt to be in a coma for so long she would just respond by saying that it felt like she was in an endless sleep; she didn't feel or think and when she woke up she felt confused, she felt as if she were a new person because it truth she looked in the mirror and expected to find her seven year old self not some stranger in their early teen years with the same pink hair.

Overall Sakura had been confused and intimidated by everything surrounding her, but this long experience was finally over and for that Sakura was radiating off happiness. She would be able to live like any other teenager now, no more restraints due to her health, she was beyond over joyed as she continued to skip and twirl throughout the cherry blossom fields.

She was so focused on smelling the beautiful flowers that she once again failed to hear footsteps approaching from behind. It was after she picked a patch of the blossoms that she finally swirled around and opened her eyes that she finally saw a tall dark figure standing less than 2 feet away from her. Sakura's excitement turned into fright as she let out a scream and fell backwards onto grass.

"Sakura stop screaming", said a deep voice and Sakura immediately closed her mouth as she recognized the person in front of her.

"Sasuke..?"

There came no reply but the said young man smoothly extended his hands toward the still fallen pink haired girl and after a few seconds brought her up to a standing position.

"Thank you", Sakura said as he just nods in response but is confused when he looks right at her and smirks, "What were you doing prancing around so carelessly at night?"

"Umm.. I wasn't sleepy?" she responds and all he does is grunt at her answer and she looks away trying to hide her warm face.

"Sasuke why are you here, you couldn't sleep either?" She asks as her face is still turned away from him, but even in the dark he can still see her blush.

"Aa", he responds and slowly takes a leaf out of her hair with makes her freeze in her step and turn a deeper shade of red.

"Thaank Yo-ou" she stutters out.

Truthfully Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, he the great Sasuke Uchiha never needed to be the first to initiate contact with anybody else, especially not with girls. He really didn't know why he was going out of his comfort zone, maybe it was because he liked the way she blushed at nominal things or how her innocent big green eyes looked at him so childishly and naive that he wanted to show her the true colors of the world... to stop her from trusting everyone she met, he thought that after what she has been through, she would be more apprehensive to her surroundings.

He mentally sighs. Why is he taking so much interest in the girl in front of him? Yesterday morning she was nothing more than an annoying girl but today... She became... ... Less annoying?

Sasuke was truly stumped. Maybe he was seeing her differently because of what he heard about her life. Did he feel compassion? Is that why he promised Naruto to protect her from any harm?

He was annoyed. For the past 18 years he cared for no one else but himself, looked out only for him self, and now in less than two days this one girl is making him start to act so out of character. The hell! He was an Uchiha and she might be innocent and weak and if any real danger were to come her way, than of coarse he would intervene but he certainly doesn't need to show her special treatment, that will probably lead her to misunderstand things and then she'll become another fan girl. And no way in hell is he going to let that happen. He still has to live here for another few weeks.

So before his hands reaches out to touch her again he does the most reasonable thing, he starts walking away from her.

"Ne Sasuke where are you going" he hears her question but refuses to give a respond but unfortunately for him she quickly catches up to him and latches her hands around his right arm "Sasuke, Sasuke, have you ever visited Tokyo?"

'Where did this bravery act come from', Sakura thinks to herself.

'Today is a happy day and not even Sasuke will bring the mood down with his "hnns" and glares' inner Sakura answers and Sakura giggles inwardly.

"I live in Tokyo" Sasuke finally answers the girl's unexpected question.

"No way that's so cool, today we flew over most of it and its really HUGE", Sakura emphasizes by making her arms huge like bear while Sasuke looks curiously at her.

"Hnn, if you think that's huge then you should see the states.."

"What! Sasuke you've been to America? Is it as beautiful as it is on the magazines? How many times have you gone? Have you gone to other countries?"

"Aa, it's better then the pictures.. I used to go once a year to visit my mother", Sasuke finishes but doesn't know why he had to reveal the last part; it's not like him to go sharing his family story. 'This girl will be the death of me' he thinks to himself as he makes the mistake of looking at Sakura curious and amazed eyes.

"Woah! No way Sasuke that's awesome... wait why don't you and your mom live together?" she asks innocently, which makes him look away contemplating how much he wants this girl to know about him.

"My mom and father got a divorce when I was young and afterwards she moved to the states", he explained as he came to the conclusion that since he knew her life story, it would be okay to share one fact about his past with her, and plus after one month he wouldn't see her anymore, so how could this information hurt him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke, I can't imagine how difficult it was for you" she finishes and he stops and stares at her as if she's crazy.

She's the one with the near death experience and no parents and she feels sorry for what...his parents divorce?.. It's not like their dead or something.

After a few more seconds of silence, Sakura feels bad for bringing up his parents separation, "Ne Sasuke, did you miss me today" she says as she latches around his arm again.

'Aa maybe I'm pushing it' she thinks to herself but is pulled out of her thoughts by Sasuke's scoff, "As if".

"Nani Nani, Sasuke that's so mean. I thought friends were suppose to miss each other" Sakura says out with a pout and crosses her arm and Sasuke can't help himself from chuckling at her childish tactics as he ruffles her soft locks, "The dobe missed you terrible if that makes you feel better, he wouldn't shut up wondering where you gone off to".

"Really? Ah Naruto is a good friend" Sakura says with a bright smile which upsets Sasuke, "Whatever, he's still a dobe" he grumbles out and after a few minutes she starts skipping from Sasuke.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"Home, Sasuke" she mumbles out through a yawn, "Goodnight Sasuke" she states out but after a few more steps sees Sasuke following her.

"Nani, what's wrong?"

"Just making sure you get home", he obviously doesn't add safely.

"Ah Sasuke you are a good friend too" she says as she starts skipping around him.

As they reach the entrance of her compound Sakura assures him that she will be fine from here.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Where did you go today?"

Sakura glances at him then up to the sky with a smile, "I went to get my freedom" she says and twirls once again before running off into her home compound leaving Sasuke looking after her knowing that Sakura will never become like his fan girls.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" The said girl quickly turns back to see Naruto running up to her.

"Good morning Na-" but is stopped when Naruto traps her in a huge bear hug, knocking the wind out of her.

"Sakura-chan, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so glad your okay"

"Naruto it's really good to see you but I can't breath" and immediately is released from his grasp.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan, it's just that I am really happy to see you", he says with a huge grin and Sakura can't help but smile.

"I'm really glad to see you too Naruto... what are you doing here so early" she says as she finally notices how sweaty he is, "why are you so sweaty?"

"Oh I was just doing some running through the plaza for exercise and then I noticed you coming out of that store" Naruto points back at the store Sakura came out of.

"Yea, my aunt told me to pick up some fabric that arrived late afternoon yesterday" she finishes by lifting up the bag she was carrying.

"Aa, Sakura let me help you with that" Naruto says and takes the bag away from her before she can protest, "Say Sakura-chan let's get some breakfast yea?"

"But I thought you were running?"

"Pftt not really, I just have to make it believe that I was"

"Why?"

"Because that Teme bribed all the staff from giving me anything to eat until I go out and do exercise! Can you believe that assh- ah I mean teme! He is so cruel, all because he thinks I'm getting fat!"

Sakura was staring at the over dramatic Naruto, "Ne Naruto, lets go get something to eat before I head back" she says to him and points to the dumpling stand a few feet away from them.

"Aaa Sakura-chan you are the best! I love sweets, well not as much as I love ramen but their still very delicious and this will totally piss off that teme!"

After they bought their sweets, they sat down on a bench, "Hey Naruto, why do you call Sasuke teme and why does he call you dobe, aren't those words suppose to be... bad, and aren't you guys suppose to be friends?"

Naruto gives her a curious look, "you see Sakura-chan, we call each other that because we ARE best friends, their nicknames. We've been best friends since we were young and the truth is that Sasuke is the only family I have left, even though we aren't blood related, he's like a brother to me so although we fight, we also push each other to be the best, that's also why were so competitive against each other"

"Oh I see" Sakura says quietly.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto I'll be your family too" she looks at him with a determined face, "I know we just met but I don't have my parents with me either, an.." she is cut off once again by another embrace.

"Aa of coarse Sakura-chan I would love to be part of your family, I'll protect you"

"I'll protect you too Naruto" and after a few minutes of silent smiles Sakura gets up getting ready to head back to deliver the package to her aunt.

"See you later Naruto!"

"Aa Sakura-chan meet me in the evening at the field that's at the back end of the hotel, you won't want to miss my awesomeness" he says and sees her nod as she makes her way back to her house.

* * *

"Where did he say to meet him again?" Sakura asks out loud as she has made her way to the field behind the hotel.

Before inner Sakura has time to answer, she hears loud clashing of swords coming straight ahead and after walking towards the noise; she sees two figures dressed in white uniforms with their faces covered with a dark mask.

The clashing noise is coming from the pointy swords that both the white figures are holding, and attacking each other?

Sakura is beyond confused and has subconsciously walked further on to the field and towards the figures.

It takes less than five minuets for one of the figures to quickly glance her way and the person immediately takes off the mask and the blonde locks immediately spike out.

"Sakura-chan! You came!" The blonde boy exclaims as he stops the match and gives her another one of his bear hugs.

"Dobe your suffocating her" the impassive voice that Sakura has gotten used to says and after getting out of the hug, she glimpses and sees the raven haired boy smirking at her obviously noticing that her eyes can't seem to stay away from him in the white attire.

"Ne Sakura-chan, isn't Sasuke very pretty", Naruto teases and immediately the Uchiha's smirk turns into a frown and Sakura has pink adorning her cheeks and trying her hardest not to make contact with either of them.

"Ah, Naruto what were you guys doing? Why are you guys fighting with swords?" Sakura asks to change the subject.

"Sakura-chan, me and the teme were fencing" he says as he points to his pointy sword

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, this is safe and plus we are protected", he points to his mask, "plus if I wanted to really wanted to hurt the teme then I don't need no tools, I can just use my fists", he says with a grin.

"Che, keep on dreaming dobe", Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"I don't need to dream to land some good punches on that Barbie face of yours".

"Dobe", and before Sasuke can land a punch on Naruto, Sakura intervenes, "Teach me how to fight!"

Both boys turn stunned to look at her, well the Uchiha is passively staring at her.

"Sakura-chan, why would you want to fight?" Naruto asks.

"Because, it sounds like fun, if we fight without really hurting each other I mean", she replies as she tries to grab Naruto's sword.

"Whoa Sakura, I don't think your ready for this, and I'm pretty sure your uncle will hurt me if something happens to you", Naruto replies.

"I thought you said it was safe!?"

"It is put your not ready to use it, you can get hurt", she pouts and crosses her arms.

"Ne Naruto, you said you'll be like family, wouldn't you feel be better if I learned how to protect myself by fighting?" She tried to use logic with him.

"Well if you put that way, then I guess there's no harm", and as he is about to hand over the sword to her, Sasuke interjects and takes it away.

"Dobe, your really a dimwit"

"Eh! What did you call me teme!?"

"Nani Nani Nani, Sasuke give it back", Sakura childishly pleads.

"No"

"Nani, why not?"

"You're not trained to use this" he says as he starts walking away.

"Ah Sasuke don't be such a bastard and if your really worried about her safety, then just teach her" Naruto says and Sasuke stops in his track.

"No, I'm not worried about her and why don't you teach her if you so absurdly want to?" he remarks and notices the way her face flinches at his tone.

"Ah screw you bastard", Naruto says as he turns back to Sakura, "don't worry I'll teach you but it's true that you shouldn't use weapons like these just yet" and at his words she saddens.

"But don't worry, I'll teach you how to protect you with your arms".

"Really" she asks with a huge smile

"Really!"

* * *

After an hour or so of teaching her the basic stance of fighting, Sakura was finally ready to learn how to fight.

"Okay if you want to punch someone really good you have to make sure that your fist turn to an angle before you land the punch, therefore you have enough momentum to hurt them while you feel no pain."

After demonstrating her the moves, Naruto allowed her to air practice.

"Ah that's good Sakura-chan… mmm hit me on my arm to see if you got the moves down."

"Ugh, are you sure Naruto?"

"Ha, don't worry about it, I'm made of steel, just make sure to do it like I showed you so you won't get hurt".

"Oh, well alright"

Sakura put herself into position and quickly hit Naruto with all her strength.

At first there was silence, but soon Naruto yelled out in pain and Sakura became mortified, "Oww Sakura! Where did you learn to hit like that?" he wined out as he rubbed his arm and she continued to apologize.

"Way to be a man Mr. Arm of Steel" a dark amused voiced teased from behind them.

"Teme, what are you doing back?"

"Watching you disgrace man kind!"

"What! No I wasn't! Dude teme, Sakura punches like a freaking boxer!"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, I knew you were weak, but not this weak, to get beat up by a girl, especially a pink haired one".

"Hey!" both the other two yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" A fired up Sakura asked him.

Sakura may not be used to social interaction that much, but she knew that Sasuke was being down right mean. At first she was perplexed by his change of attitude today and saddened by his comment about him not carrying about her, especially after their previous night encounter.

But now she was straight out angered at him. One thing is not wanting to train her but he can't just come back and insult her.

Sakura was feeling something new. She never had the urgency to punch someone before, heck she was rarely even mad at anyone.

Sasuke on his part was intrigued at the new Sakura before him. She had her arms on her hips and had an angry pout on her face. Never in his life did Sasuke want to laugh so hard. Her face was just priceless. Here she was, a fragile looking girl with pink hair trying to act all angry and intimidating at him, the great Sasuke Uchiha.

He knew he couldn't let this go.

"You heard me, or is spending too much time with the dobe making you deaf? Someone as Naruto should be ashamed for being remotely in pain from a weak girl like you".

Sakura was stunned at his words. Never in her life has anybody talked to her like this... She hadn't done anything to the dark haired boy... And that just made her madder as she clenched her first as hard as she could.

"Sasuke, stop that's going too far" Naruto warned as he was also confused at Sasuke's not so nice talkative phase.

"No, I'm just saying the truth. A girl like Sakura is weak and fragile, she should be living in her castle and not learning how to fight, it's just a pathetic sight, someone like her learning how to defend herself, it almost makes me laugh" he sneers out as he glares at the girl.

"That is enough!" Naruto venomously warns him, as he is about to launch towards him.

'Okay, maybe that was too harsh', Sasuke thought too himself.

In truth, he didn't even know what came over him to say those things to her. Maybe it was because she was just too god damn innocent looking. Maybe it was because she was the first girl making him act out of character. Ah, he did not know, but he just wanted to go back to how he was, not caring about anyone else but himself. It's been less than half a week and he was acting differently all because of her. He was done.

He glares at her again and notices how her small hands are curled into a tight fists and her face is bright red.

For unknown reasons he likes this sight of her. He doesn't want her to be weak; he wants her to be able to defend herself, to not be too trustworthy of everyone she meets. She's just too annoying for him; he can't deal with all her innocence and ignorance on the world.

But he can deal with someone angry and temperamental. He just wants to see this side of her so she doesn't make him act differently. Yes, this side was better.

"Take that back!" She yells out at him with her eyes closed.

"Why? Are you going to cry, you baby" he taunts her as he expects the tears to run down her unopened eyes.

"Sasuke if you don't get out of here I'm going to rip your head off in three seconds", the blonde seethes out.

"Che!" says Sasuke as he is about to walk away, but the last thing he sees is a small figure running towards him screaming out a small battle cry.

And the last thing he expected was a small fist making contact with his face...

… because that shit fucking hurt.

* * *

A.N: Please Review and sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.


	6. PHI Chapter 6

1/3/13

A.N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes I have changed my pen name! Also I have changed the story's rating to T for the time being, there's really no point on keeping it K+ as there's nothing to censor, yet (just minor language). Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know where this story was leading to so I took time off to gather my thoughts and now there's a story plot so I will update faster. FYI, I went back to the previous chapters and fixed all my grammatical and spelling error. Nothing major has been changed.

Okay well enjoy and read the important Author Note at the end of this chapter.

**Protecting Her Innocence**

**Chapter 6: ****Drabble's & What Not**

* * *

**Cloud Envy**

Luminous sheet of light blue is staring at her as she continues to look up at the big white clouds.

The relaxing sound of the meadow surrounds her and the grass feels smooth against her clothes.

Maybe she should have brought a blanket so the itching sensation doesn't happen later, she thinks to herself; but in the end she doesn't care.

Right now she's happy.

If she's being honest with herself, she has been the happiest since the training session with Naruto… and well Sasuke.

After that incident, everything seemed to fall into place.

At first she was ashamed at what she had done; she's never struck someone; she's never had to resort to violence; and most importantly she never thought it would feel so good.

Although she apologized to the then bloody nose Sasuke, she still couldn't believe that she was strong enough to break his nose; her inner self felt satisfied with her work, 'That's what he gets for calling us weak!'

And truthfully, she couldn't agree more with her inner self because ever since that day, Sasuke and her seemed to come to an agreement. It wasn't a written agreement or a verbal agreement, but somehow she knew that Sasuke would never belittle her like that again.

Sure, she was still upset of what Sasuke had said, even though she was apologizing like mad and trying to stop the bleeding with a laughing Naruto behind her, but Sasuke simply straighten himself out with as much pride as he could muster, and told her to stop exaggerating because this was nothing.

As if! By that time, his shirt was all bloody.

Afterwards he declared that he was going to get himself cleaned up and when she tried to stop him, he came as close to an apology as she was ever going to get.

"Stop worrying, this is my fault anyways", and he straighten himself out again, trying to look as tall as possible as he gave her a look that filled her stomach with butterflies; and then walked away as prideful as ever.

She was finally left with Naruto and after his howl of laughs died out, she found out that this was the first time any girl has stood up against Sasuke. Heck, this was the first time any female has made an Uchiha bleed, which ment that his pride was probably shattered.

Because of this, she made Naruto promise her that he would never speak of this incident to anyone.

A reluctant Naruto finally agreed only because she was the one asking him, but somehow she knew that he would always hold it over Sasuke's head.

On the contrary, she would never hold it against Sasuke's head but she would always remember that day. It somehow brought the trio closer; they had a "secret" that no one else knew about and this changed their relationship for the better.

"Hey, what's so funny Sakura?"

The said girl who was unaware that she was giggling out loud turns to her companion of the day, who she thought was napping.

"Aa Shikamaru, I'm sorry if I woke you up". Shikamaru lets out a yawn and stretches and looks up at the clouds. "It's alright, the breeze is getting a bit chilly"

"Do you want to go back? Sasuke-kun probably won't be pleased for leaving him with all the paperwork." Sakura lets out another giggle.

By now she has gotten used to "Sasuke-kun's" personality, and knowing his pique of a temper, she certainly knows how fed up he is with all planning it takes for the upcoming conference, and how greatly displeased he must be for being left alone with everything.

Shikamaru laughs silently. "Yes, Sasuke "kun" must be throwing a temper by now. If I weren't forced to get everything ready for the convention, it would be entertaining to see the powerful Uchiha, who's never lifted a finger before, do all the planning by himself."

"Shikamaru, don't be mean, you know its hard for Sasuke-kun to communicate with others"

This time Shikamaru laughs out loud. "Yes, we all know Sasuke "kun" is a bit sensible"

"Ah! Shikamaru, I didn't mean that, its just that he-". He cuts her off, "I'm just kidding Sakura, I would never insult the fearsome Uchiha, it would just get too troublesome".

Sakura giggles. "You know Shikamaru, if you were a super hero, your catch phrase would be "troublesome" or "what a drag".

He chuckles at the picture that has formed in his head, "being a super hero would be way too troublesome", he ignores her laughter, "I think I would be the guy in the sidelines, watching the clouds until I become the last resort and was actually needed."

"Haha, you sure love clouds Shika". She remembers Ino' nickname for him.

"It's not that I love clouds, it's just that I envy them"

"You envy clouds!?"

"Aa, don't give me that look Sakura, just look at them, they're so lucky"

"Lucky!?" Sakura was beyond confused. She was finally getting used to understanding other people, but this was just too much to comprehend.

"Aa, those clouds are so lucky… so free" Shikamaru looks mesmerized by the clouds above him. "They just float around the sky, they get to go anywhere without doing anything, they're free from everything… I wish I was that lucky"

Sakura repositions herself so she can watch the clouds move around the sky and can't help but think that Shikamaru is actually right; the clouds are free to go anywhere.

Looking back to Shikamaru's longing face she realizes that she also envies the clouds above her. She yearns to be as free as the clouds, to leave this island and travel the world that she has been sheltered from.

Today is the first time Sakura wishes she could be as lucky as the clouds above her.

**Too Troublesome**

"What do you mean you canceled the order of flowers that were suppose to get here in a few days?!"

"Exactly what it means"

"Listen here Uchiha! You men might have been left with the task of putting the conference together, but I will definitely not let you mess up the perfect ball that I have planned!"

"The extra dozens of flowers are unnecessary"

"How can you possibly say that? Everything was already set and you and Shikamaru should be grateful that I took this off of your hands in the first place!"

"You are wasting money on tedious things"

"Oh don't make me laugh Sasuke! Between you and me, you're the one who throws money away on useless things. Seriously who needs five cars! And you don't even work! Just wasting your families money like that. So don't tell me that I'm wasting money, because I'm not, this is for everyone's benefit."

"..."

"Sasuke! Where are you going! Don't walk away from me!"

The said boy was at his limits with the screechy demanding blonde. He's never met anyone more infuriating than her and at times wishes she was the same fan girl that she used to be when they were younger.

Then there would be no screaming or tantrums and he certainly wouldn't want to snap her neck... Wait, well he wouldn't go that far but he has just finished planning for the convention and getting everything prepare for the clans arrival.

He can't deal with more.

As he makes his way to the patio outside the conference room he spots his "partner" sitting on a chair smoking.

"Has that women calmed down yet?"

"Hnn"

By the look of the black hair boy, Shikamaru knows that it has just gotten worse. "This has become too troublesome. I don't even know why I'm being punished."

"At least it's almost over" he finishes with another sigh.

"Hnn… just a week more and we'll be gone from this island".

At that moment both men spot Naruto and Sakura walking through the gardens.

"Well everything wasn't all bad" Shikamaru states as he looks at the pink haired girl. "Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Hnn". Sasuke has an idea where this conversation is headed.

"She's come a long way don't you think? I mean she's still pretty novice in the world but at least she seems more confident in herself."

"She's too gullible"

"Maybe so. But you shouldn't worry about her-"

"I'm not!" Sasuke abruptly cuts him off.

Shikamaru knows when someone is in denial. "Right... But I'm just saying when we leave she'll be protected.

Sasuke doesn't respond but still has his eyes trailing Sakura.

"Well when we leave we know that she'll at least be able to defend herself. I mean it must take a lot of a strength to make an Uchiha bleed right?"

Sasuke's eyes instantaneously glare at the relaxed boy next to him.

"You know?"

"Come on Uchiha, if Naruto would have been the one to break your nose don't you think he would have been screaming it to the world. He didn't even begin to gloat until after you, "reminded" him of what he did to you."

"It's always the quite innocent ones who are the strongest" Shikamaru finishes with a smirk as Sasuke still continues to glare at him.

"You know, if you weren't so damn lazy I wouldn't forget how much of a genius you are... sometimes"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Shikamaru chuckles as Sasuke just smirks.

"Here take one" Shikamaru offers Sasuke a cigarette.

"I thought Ino made you quit?"

"Aa, well one won't kill me, plus it takes your mind off the troublesome work that is ahead of us"

Sasuke takes one from the pack but turns back to the blonde and pink girl barley walking out of his sight.

"She'll be fine after we leave, you know".

Sasuke doesn't respond as he exhales the smoke from his mouth and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to talk about that right now, he just wants to get everything finished so he can leave this island and get his freedom back. He doesn't want to think about the pain that is forming in his chest just thinking about never seeing the bubblegum hair girl again.

"Yea" is the only thing he responds to Shikamaru, because saying anything more and maybe talking about his feelings will just be too troublesome.

**Love is Not About Gender **

"Can I get this dress in ivory please" Ino calls out from the dressing room to one of the assistant waiting outside

"Ino-chan, you have tried on almost every dress. Plus didn't you say you were taking the red one?"

"Sakura don't start now, I have to find the perfect gown for the ball. And plus the ivory one is for you"

"Wait Ino, I already chose my dress" Sakura holds out her black simple dress.

"Forehead I thought you were kidding when you choose that dress... That dress does nothing to compliment your body"

Sakura looks down at the dress in her hands as she has gotten used to Ino's nickname for her, "Its just the other ones are a bit too revealing, I'm not used to showing you know, skin".

Ino simply laughs as she tries on her red V-neck gown and looks at the mirror, "If you have it, you have the right to flaunt it". Sakura looks down at her chest and back to Ino's, "Well if you don't then you shouldn't" she mutters to herself.

"Hey I heard that!" Ino turns fully around to look at her new best friend. "Listen Sakura, it doesn't matter about the bust size, to be honest anything you wear would look good on you, but maybe a new look would impress certain people".

Sakura looks at Ino's raised eyebrow and smirk and blushes, "Aa no, Ino I don't want to impress anyone".

"Well all I'm saying is you've been spending a lot of time with that word constipated black haired man-".

"Aa Ino, Sasuke is just a good friend, he's sometimes scary and mean but he's a good friend".

"I was talking more about you know, good sexy friend you can try to impress so he kiss you and then he can sweep you away to a room where the pretty silky dress would most definitely end up on-"

"Ino! Don't say things like that" a very red-cheeked Sakura exclaims.

Before Ino has time to discuss this subject, Sakura continues. "Aa, Ino, thank you once again for convincing my uncle to let us come shopping to Tokyo."

"No problem forehead, I still can't believe you've never left that island. But don't worry Sakura, after this I'll invite you over my place. You know, show you the world, I'll be your world tour guide."

Sakura giggles, "That'll be nice but hopefully I'll be allowed to".

"Forehead your over age, you should be able to go wherever you want…don't give me those sad eyes Sakura, you should at least be able to travel, and don't tell me it's for protection that your stuck on that island. There's like half a dozen bodyguard surrounding this store, I think your overprotected".

Sakura merely sighs.

"Lets go find your dress, I don't know what's taking that women so long".

"Ino you're still wearing your dress", but its useless talk as Ino is dragging her outside the fitting rooms.

As they've made their way to the center of boutique, Sakura realizes that all the people are staring at her and Ino, well most of the guys are gawking at the red dressed Ino.

"Excuse me, where is the dress that I asked for", Ino asks the salesperson at the cash register.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Yamanaka, I thought somebody had already handed it to you"

"Well, as you can see that's not the case"

"Don't worry, I'll go get it right now" says the salesperson and heads toward the back of the boutique.

"Ino, you really didn't have to do that, I can just take this one", Sakura holds up her black dress again but Ino snatches it away at puts it back on one of the hangers, "Sakura your taking the Ivory one, end of discussion", Ino finishes with her hands on her hips.

Before Sakura has time to retort, two tall late teenage girls interrupt them. The brunette one of the two steps forward, "Aa, I'm sorry but I just have to tell you that that red dress looks very good on you" she says to Ino.

"Oh, I totally forgot that I was wearing this, thank you anyways" Ino says but sees that the two girls are fidgeting and blushing in front of them, "umm, is there something you need?"

"If you aren't seeing anybody right now, I would love to take you out on a date!" The black haired girl in the back bursts out loud with a blush on her face.

After a few seconds of silence, Ino giggles out, which terrifies the girls in front of them. "Aa, I'm sorry, I am very flattered but at the moment I am trying my hardest to get a particular pineapple haired man to notice me".

The two girls look crush, "Aa, we see, I had my hopes up that you played for the girls team… but if you ever change your mind don't forget that any girl would love to have you", says the black haired one. Ino giggles and nods and both girls wish her the best of luck and leave as the sales person comes back with the ivory dress.

"You guys got lucky, this is the last small size we had".

As they head back to the dressing room, Ino notices Sakura's stunned expression.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Uhh, Ino, what was that just happened with the girls outside? Why did the black haired girl mean that any girl would love to "have you"?"

Ino laughs out loud and ruffle Sakura's hair, "Aa, I keep forgetting that you haven't seen the outside world… it just means that I am very tempting to girls as I am to guys", she finishes with a cheeky wink.

"Wait, umm, I thought girls are suppose to like boys"

"No Sakura, love can happen between the same gender. Love is not gender, and gender is not about love. Love is just about happiness and if you find it with the right person, gender doesn't matter."

"Ohh I see... so if the person I fall in love with is a girl, then it wouldn't matter", Sakura asks as she imagines what her aunt and uncle would think.

"Well it shouldn't matter, but some people might be against it, but if you stick with the person you love, then you can overcome those obstacles…. plus, I doubt that your love is within the female range".

"Huh, why do you say that?"

"Well isn't it obvious, you've seen me practically naked and you haven't fallen for me", Ino states smugly as Sakura blushes and looks away.

"I'm just kidding Sakura, you won't fall in love with a girl because your heart already belongs to a chicken haired butt mute Uchiha", Ino says quickly as she pushes Sakura into a dressing room with the dress.

"Ino!" Sakura's face practically matches her hair color but she can't get Ino's word out of her head.

Has she fallen in love with Sasuke?

**Bubblegum and Pepper Spray**

"Oww Sakura-chan, that hurts! Don't pull so hard!"

"Gomen Naruto, I got most of the gum out but I'm trying to detangle the part where it's still sticky", a very concern Sakura holding a brush tells the teary eye blonde.

"Aa its okay Sakura-chan, at least you didn't have to cut my golden locks"

"Gomen Naruto, I don't know what came over Hayate, my cousin usually doesn't act like that", Sakura tells him as she remembers Hayate coming into the dining room where she and Naruto were having lunch and throwing a piece of gum straight at Naruto.

"When I get my hands on that squirt, I'm going to teach him a lesson, you better believe it!"

"Aa, Naruto, he's still my little cousin, I don't know what came over him but don't worry my aunt is with him and taking care of the punishment, and look there's barley any gum left, all you need to do is take a shower"

"But Sakura I didn't even get to finish my lunch, I'm going to have to go all the way back to the resort", Naruto whines out loud.

"Aa no worries Naruto, you can take a shower here, and that way we can eat lunch with Sasuke after his meeting is done". Naruto's mood immediately worsens at the mention of Sasuke.

"Ehh, Naruto, why do you look so gloomy". Naruto stays quiet and crosses his arms, "Naruto, why are you pouting?"

"Sakura! Right now is just our time, I don't want Sasuke-teme to butt in and take you away", Naruto finally cries out.

"Naruto, Sasuke is our friend and we should include him".

"It's not like you guys include me when both of you guys disappear", a pouty Naruto whispers

"Ehh, what did you say?"

"Sakura, do you like the baka bastard?" Sakura's demeanor immediately stiffens, "ehh, Naruto, Sasuke is a friend, of coarse I like him.."

"No, I mean do you like him like him?" Sakura immediately blushes and begins to mutter and Naruto sighs out. "Ugh, well Sakura, I guess you could do worse"

"Naru-uto!"

"It's okay Sakura, I don't know how much you might like him and I'm unsure of Sasuke's feeling as well but regardless, I think you guys are good for each other, well, I think your good for him, he's less of a teme now a days"

"Eh, Naruto, its not like that.."

Naruto suddenly becomes serious and faces her, "Look Sakura, over the past few weeks I've noticed this change between you two. I guess it was after you beat the sense out of him that one time, and at first I was weary about Sasuke's true intentions but seeing him in a different way has changed my perspective. I've been with teme for a long time and this is the first time he actually looks happy and that's only because he met you."

Sakura blushes, "Naruto.."

"Aa Sakura-chan your so cute!" He ruffles her hair, "Sakura, both you and Sasuke are like family to me and I just want what's best for both of you. I know you're the best thing for Sasuke, but I'm a little bid worried about Sasuke, he's never been, well, uhh a nice guy to girls.."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well umm you see—actually no, take this instead Sakura", Naruto takes something out of his pocket and puts it in Sakura's hand.

"What's this?"

"This is a token of my blessing, I know you can handle Sasuke with your fist, but whenever he tries to put a sly move past you, you just press this down and point it to his eyes, and that will put him in his place"

"Ehh, what really", Sakura asks amazed, "wait how does this work again?"

Naruto takes the pepper spray away from her, "no look Sakura, just do it like this-"

"AHHHHH MY EYES!"

**Protecting Her Innocence**

"Whoa Sasuke-kun, look how big the grass has gotten!" a very enthralled pink hair girl exclaims as she let's her eyes adjust to the reflection of the moon that is currently shinning their surrounding.

"Hnn", the young raven hair boy replies as he is trying to hide his smirk. He still hasn't gotten used to how easily astonished Sakura gets over small things.

"I can't believe it's gotten this big, I can't even see over the other side!"

"Aren't you the one who lives on this island... why haven't you guys cut it?"

Sakura looks at him curiously. "Mm I guess since no one passes through the edges of the island, there's no reason to trim the grass... it would just be too troublesome", she finishes with a sigh and Sasuke can't stop the chuckle that comes out of him.

"You've been hanging too much with Nara", he says in amused voice as she just giggles.

"Aa", she tries to mimic his favorite word with a poker face.

"Sakura" he warns her.

"Hnn" she continues.

"Sakura"

"Hn", she even adds a smirk.

... She bursts out laughing. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, come back, I was just kidding".

Sasuke turns back around and glares at her, "stop hanging around with the dobe". Sakura tries to stop her giggles.

"Of coarse teme-", oops, she's gone to far this time.

"What did you say?"

"Aa nothing Sasuke-kun… um, I'll race you to the other side of the grass", and with that she takes off running.

Sasuke really doesn't want to run after the infuriating girl, who doesn't know anything about stealth and is making a ruckus through the tall grass.

Naruto really is becoming a bad influence on her, Sasuke thinks to himself. 'She's got a mind of a sponge. Soaking everything up'.

He comes back to reality and can barley hear her running.

He thinks he's given her enough of a head start, an Uchiha never refuses a challenge.

As he soars through the tall grass he quickly spots pink and quickly grabs her, making them tumble onto the grass.

Onyx eyes stare down bright green eyes as Sasuke has her straddle underneath him.

Forgetting the world around them, Sasuke leans past her flushed face and whispers in her ear, "too slow" which stiffens her body.

Sasuke looks back down at her; arms pinned on the grass, chest heavily breathing, face beat red, wild pink hair everywhere and in that moment he forgets who he is… a player, taking whatever he wanted without thinking twice, but he knows that he has to think twice about the girl underneath him, who is looking up at him with the most expressive green eyes in the world.

And at that moment, her eyes are showing him shock, embarrassment… and is that desire?

Sasuke doesn't want to think anymore, therefore he leans forward to Sakura's face, aiming slowly for her lips and sees her eyes widen slightly.

Pink soft lips are what his vision is locked in on, but he also notices her leaning in towards him.

Now their just barley inches away from lip contact.

Almost there, and...

Achoooo!...

Green eyes widen in embarrassment at the black hair pretty face that is currently covered with her spit.

"Aaaa, I'm soo sorry Sasuke-kun".

Said boy comes back to reality and lifts himself up from her and gives her a glare while muttering out annoying.

He rolls next to her on the grass and whips his face clean with his arm.

She turns her head and says another apology through her eyes.

Any "desire" that was remotely there a few moments ago is whipped clean. Sasuke doesn't know if he should be relieved.

At the end of the day he is Sasuke Uchiha and she's Sakura Haruno, they are the complete opposites and based on their own history they shouldn't even be friends to begin with.

After a few seconds, Sasuke can feel Sakura's hand in his own hand and turns her way, "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to miss you the most", she says in a timid way.

"Are you going to miss me Sasuke-kun?"

Is he going to miss her?

He thinks he is because no one has ever gotten under his skin like she has. But he just doesn't want to think about it right now, not when they're on their last nightly walk.

Tomorrow is the start of the royal convention and the island will be filled with clan members.

"Annoying", he says to her, as he lays out one of his arm open for her.

Sakura immediately snuggles up to him and rests her head on his arm. "Ne Sasuke, I'm going to miss you, why can't you say that your going to miss me too, Naruto said he will miss me."

Sasuke merely coughs, how can she compare him to that dimwit.

"Aa, well its okay Sasuke, I know you'll miss me too, even if you don't say it, but don't worry, when my dad finally returns I'll ask him to let me to visit you and the rest of the gang in Japan."

The one thing that Sasuke has discovered about Sakura over the past month is that she can be a very headstrong person, despite her innocent demeanor.

But her strong belief on keeping her father alive when he has already been confirmed deceased is over the top for Sasuke.

Why is she keeping her hopes up?

"Sakura… I don't think your father is comin—", suddenly Sasuke feels the warmth next to him gone and a shadow to the left of him staring down at him.

"Ano Sasuke… I know people think he's dead because he hasn't come back, but I won't believe that-"

"Sakura-"

"No Sasuke! Until they find his body, I'll always believe that he's alive! He's just lost, but every morning I've been praying to my mom, and I know that she'll help him find his wake back to me."

Sasuke doesn't know what to say but looks up at the now teary eye girl and merely nods and then looks up at the stars instead.

After a minute Sakura cuddles back to him, "Ano, I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"It's okay Sakura… it's going to be okay". Sasuke doesn't know why or what he's reassuring her. It probably won't be okay, her father will continue to be claimed missing, but at that moment, all he wants to do is believe her because he also wants to hold on to that dream that she cherishes so much.

And as they continue to embrace each other throughout the night, Sasuke can't picture his life without a certain bubblegum girl anymore. His days of imprisonment are almost over but as he feels Sakura's chest rise up and down next to him he can't help but think that his dream of getting his freedom back is no longer want he desires.

He turns to her and isn't surprise to see her sleeping silently and at that instinct knows that protecting her, that innocence, her childish view of life, is what he wants to hold onto and protect with his life.

* * *

A.N: **20 New Reviews for the Next Chapter!** Hey you guys, this is only a one-time thing, but I really wanted to have this story done before the New Year started. Pshh, obviously that didn't happen. But I don't want to drag out this story and I intend to finish it, so I need to get motivated. So please 20 new reviews and I promise I will update the same day I get the 20th review.

Tell me about which "drabble" appealed to you the most, where you think the story plot is headed towards as the long awaited Roiyaru convention is next chapter; what do you think will happen?

Anybody read the latest Naruto manga? Kishimoto has finally given us character development on a female character!

Once again, Happy New Years! :)


End file.
